Steppin' Out
by squeekness
Summary: Gambit keeps his promise. Part 11 of my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Gambit keeps his promise. Part 11 of my Kimble series.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I wrote this for a friend who didn't read the comics so there is a bit of back history and explanation on who everyone is and what their powers are. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

Art is up for Through the Looking Glass on my site if anyone is interested.

ColossusR, I am always glad to hear from you. In regards to Rogue and Genosha our conversation reminds me that I really should go back and read some of the oldie comics again. It's been a very long time since I've read through the whole thing tho I have them all from #94. The last time I went through them (about three years ago) my focus was mainly on Gambit and Wolvie, my two faves.

Pinklittlewitch, I am afraid I am going to disappoint you on a couple of counts. Astonishing X-men is my favorite X-book right now and a lot of that is due to Joss Whedon's minimalist approach. His cast is quite small. Even he admits that the idea of making a movie with a cast as big as X3 promises to have would be a nightmare. The same goes for me. My story will primarily focus around the Blue squad with emphasis on Gambit, Wolverine and Beast. To go any larger would fry me.

I am also sorry to have altered Angel so much but the fact is I didn't want to get into Apocalypse and I was never terribly fond of Archangel (except for The Fallen), nor was I the least bit satisfied when Angel 'spontaneously' got his feathered wings back again for no apparent reason. That was lamer than anything I could have come up with, a true cop out. So, yeah, I fumbled through the brief explanation about Angel because I needed his anger for reasons that will come up later. I also have at leastone reader who has never read any X-men comics so to go too deeply into tangents would drag this thing out even more than I already have. I hope you can forgive me.

Also Kimble doesn't have as many powers as you might think. In my opinion, he really only has two - telekinesis and empathy. You see, phasing in my view is really the ability to telekinetically manipulate one's own atoms at will (even as it applies to Kitty Pryde). The spikes are the telekinetic manipulation of atoms in the air. Kimble's ability to shapeshift is computer driven, not a mutation, and pretty much limited to whatever skins he has on hand.

I will apologize now if my next few postings are late, I just got X-men Legends2 for my birthday. --- Sq.

---------------------------------

(One)

Henry sat in the Institute's vast cafeteria, surrounded by students and faculty, quietly munching on his lunch while pawing through a science journal. He had been very busy these past days, sharing his crowded schedule with Fallen and his classes as well. He was here now, taking some time off in the company of his friends. He was seated near the Blue Squad who usually sat together at lunch after they had a workout session. Most of the squad was there – Bobby, Jean, Kurt, Rogue and Wolverine. They had been joined by some members of the Green squad as well, a full table.

Henry looked up from his magazine when Neal Sharra came up to him with a stack of notes. Neal was a good lad, a sturdy Indian about twenty-five or so in age. Neal was a rarity in this place of oddities, he was a bio-plasma producer and highly valuable. He was currently working on a team that was adapting one of the devices Fallen had drawn up for use in the Institute, a Dognan water purification system she was sharing.

"Afternoon, Henry. Have you seen these latest diagrams?" Neal was asking with some excitement. "This water purifier Fallen drew up for us is doing well. We won't have to worry about where our emergency water supply will be coming from the next time someone decides to lay siege to this place. Fallen has been a real asset to the team."

Fallen had been given an honorary position here at the Institute. She wasn't active on a squad, but she was supplying Xavier's crew with blueprints for water and energy saving devices to help out the Institute and was helping Henry to implement them. She hadn't been here long but already there was some excited buzzing amongst the science and technology teams about what she had provided them with so far. She had earned her room and board and then some.

"Yes, I am happy with what she has had to offer," Beast replied, looking over the papers Neal had given him. It was true that some of Fallen's gifts would prove to be very useful.

"I've got to run," Neal said. "I just wanted to deliver these before my workout."

Neal, on top of being in charge of some of Fallen's implementations, was a member of the Blue squad. They were comprised mostly of newer members and had a rigorous training schedule. Neal would be busy.

"Thanks," Henry said to him before the young man turned and left. "Have a good session."

"Too bad Kimble had to come with the package deal," Bobby grumbled. He was poking at his chicken, not sure if it was edible. He didn't much care for cafeteria food, even if it was decently prepared. "We would have been better off without him."

Kitty Pryde, visiting member of the Green squad and a young cutie, was sitting next to him. Dark haired and vivacious, she was one of the youngest mutants to make it onto a squad. There was an age minimum of eighteen, but she was a young go getter and had been practicing hard long before that. She had qualified early in the physical trials and had only just made the age requirement a couple of days ago. Her squad placement had been the best birthday present she could have asked for. Her primary mutation was the ability to become intangible and walk through walls, she was a champion phaser. She was, however, quite solid when she laughed softly, smiling mischievously as she asked Bobby, "Is it true Kimble actuallymade a pass at you?"

He shifted uncomfortably, squirming a little. "Not exactly."

"Yes, it's true," Jean replied to that, always eager a little payback for Bobby's endless pranks. It was a rare opportunity to get back at him a little so she took it. "I saw them kissing. It was quite charming."

Kitty laughed. "So, Bobby. What was it like?"

"It wasn't my fault. He had that girl skin on!" Bobby protested lamely, his hands up in the air. He was blushing now and trying not to laugh at his own silliness.

Jean grinned playfully and continued to tease, "I think it was the tight black dress that did it. Bobby's such a fool for the skanks."

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Jean laughed, warming up. "Don't you remember that time at Harry's? The brunette with that outrageous cowboy hat? She was so drunk she could hardly speak."

"Didn't she have buck teeth?" Nightcrawler threw in for good measure, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"No, that was the blonde from the week before," Logan grunted with a half smile. He was eating his steak with relish, it looked friendlier than the chicken Bobby was poking at.

Bobby sputtered more protests. "Hey! I'm not that bad! Besides, they should have Fallen's little toy register as a sex offender. At least I've never pawed up a fourteen year old girl!"

"That we know about," Kitty chuckled softly.

Henry chose to intervene by saying, "It's not that serious. Kimble is on probation. That should be sufficient."

"The poor guy's hiding out," Jean offered, a tone of genuine sadness in her voice. "Today I went to the hanger to give him a private telekinetic lesson at the Professor's suggestion and he didn't show up. Fallen and I spent twenty minutes looking for him and he was a no show."

"Oh, yeah?" Logan asked, his ire rising. "Hope he's not sneaking around again."

"Fallen didn't think so and neither did Seth. She had just given him some chores to do only a minute before that. He must have gone hiding when he heard me coming. They both think he's so humiliated he can't even look at us right now. The poor thing."

Wolverine grunted again. "Serves him right after getting his ass chewed out yesterday. He had no business breaking his probation like that."

"See? Sex offender." Bobby chirped, trying to regain some of his dignity. "Probation is too good for him."

Henry disagreed and he said so. "He has a good heart and that's what counts. He hasn't been given much opportunity to show it."

Kitty nodded and couldn't help but add, "I think he's kinda cute."

"Who? Kimble? When did you see him?" Logan gruffly asked. The roughness of his voice wasn't fake, his protection gears had whirled into swift action. Kitty Pryde was indeed young and a while back Logan had taken her under his wing and looked after her much in the same way that Henry had cared for Bobby. Kitty was as good as Logan's daughter.

"He was in the Lab getting something for Henry. I don't think he saw me."

"Yeah, well, stay away from him. He's bad news," Logan advised, giving her a stern look that brooked no argument.

"That's not so," Henry protested. "You still judge him way too harshly."

"I don't want her anywhere near him and that's final."

"I'm not a young kid anymore, Wolvie," Kitty protested, her face flushing a bit red. She wondered if he would ever see her as grown up.

"I know, all the more reason," he replied with a serious look. He glanced over at Rogue who had been sitting across of him, strangely quiet this whole time, picking at her food.. He could see that she had that strange twitch at the corner of her mouth. He'd seen that twitch before when she had watched Gambit flirt with someone once, he had also seen it that night Gambit and Kimble were dancing. It had begun at the first mention of Kimble's name and he wondered if she was still jealous of Kimble in some way. He couldn't imagine why, he seriously doubted Gambit had crossed the line with Kimble in any way.

"Maybe he'd be better off if we got him away from Gambit," Angel grumbled, speaking for the first time and interrupting Logan's thoughts.

There was a slight hush at the table at that. They all knew of Warren's serious hatred for the thief. While not everyone here thought Remy was the greatest guy, Angel's continued discrimination made them all a little uncomfortable.

Kurt dared to break the momentary silence. "There is power in forgiveness, my fruend."

Another uncomfortable hush followed that. That sometimes happened when Kurt would throw out something particularly religious, especially if it was a little confrontational like this. While most Americans were Christian in some way, it was a rarity to hear it spoken so boldly.

"Yeah, well. Some people still get more than they deserve!" Warren snarled and grabbed his plate. He left in a feathery huff.

There was another silence as they watched Warren stalk off. When he was a safe distance away, Kurt couldn't stop himself from adding, "Maybe Kimble would benefit from a little religious instruction."

Logan snorted rudely at that, showing a little bit of fang as he sneered, "Sorry, elf. Remy was right on one score, that kid was made to be nothing more than a whore."

Kurt just smiled benevolently in his all knowing way. "I know of a shining example where Jesus redeemed a prostitute. Perhaps He can again."

"Nice one, Kurt!" Bobby said with a cheer, giving him a high five. He just loved it when someone got a good burn on Logan, it didn't happen often.

Rogue wasn't laughing much at that. She poked her food around a bit, frowned and asked, "Where is Remy anyway, shouldn't he be back by now?"

Logan shrugged, looked at his watch and scowled. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. "Yeah. I'll go to the radio room, see if he's checked in."

"Wonder what he's up to?" Bobby asked, poking at his chicken again. It didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Remy had been a busy boy, indeed. His newest adventure had gotten off to a bang early. Only a few hours after he'd left Kimble safely back at the Mansion, he was walking down a deserted alley way, stewing in his frustration at his inability get a line on Jael. His stomach growled, reminding him that he'd put off eating for far too long. He was like this, getting so caught up in what he was doing that he neglected his own needs. Impatient still, he pulled out a tiny notebook and did a quick scan of his checklist. He'd been everywhere and done everything and found out nothing about the elusive Mr. Jael. He was going to have to return home empty handed again. How embarrassing.

His stomach growled again, a curse of his high metabolism.

"Si bien. I get de idea. We go to de nearest Starbucks, 'ave a coffee, too, non?" he grumbled to himself. Maybe they would have something new and interesting there for him to bring back to Kimble. He was always on the lookout now for treats and goodies for his new friend. It was helpful that Kimble was so easy to please.

He spun quickly when he suddenly sensed the presence of someone behind him. Too late. He felt the sharp sting as he was pricked by several tiny flying darts. He felt the toxins hit his system immediately and as he fell onto a soft yet fragrant pile of garbage, now numb and helpless, he saw a strange female form hanging off of the fire escape above him. Shakra, the human poison dart and one of Jael's flunkies, had tagged him and now he was going down. It was almost a relief in a sick sort of way, he thought to himself. All this time he hadn't been able to find Jael, now Jael was coming to him.

Shakra grinned and wiggled her fingers at him in a playful gesture of hello. She was humanoid, but covered head to toe in small shiny spikes, like a human porcupine. They were tinted blue and purple, giving her an alien appearance. She looked up and pointed in greeting at her normal looking companion, Razel, who happened to be a teleporter.

_All dis an' a free ride, too. Gotta send Jael my t'anks, _Remy thought and blacked out.

-----------------------------------

Gambit shivered and moaned as he struggled to wake. He could feel that he'd been stripped down to his pants and was now lying on a cold stone floor. His hands were tied behind his back and a restraining collar lay cold against his neck. He could probably wriggle free from the ropes at least, but was more interested in sticking around to see what Jael had to say. He opened his eyes, but saw only a big black blur.

"He's comin' round," came a rough, growly voice.

Gambit wheezed as he was rudely grabbed and hauled to his feet. The floor was cold and damp, like an underground cavern or a cave. He swayed and gagged as he was hit by a strong wave of vertigo, a residual effect of Shakra's toxins. It passed and he was able to see a little more clearly. He was definitely in some kind of cave or stone building. The walls were as stony and roughly carved as the floor. A row of torches flickered on the walls, eerily reminding Gambit of Clan Station Nine, or worse yet, the Morlock tunnels.

He had been raised to his feet by two strong men he didn't recognize. Both were warriors, but thankfully dressed in regular human street clothes. At least he hadn't been teleported off world again. " 'Ey, take it easy fellas," he joked weakly. "Dis jus' our firs' date, non?"

"Funny guy."

Remy was dragged down a hallway. He found his feet and shuffled along, trying to get his bearings while taking care not to stub his toes, his boots had been removed from him as well and he was barefoot. He was taken down a long winding corridor with open doors to other rooms. He was quite the object of curiosity, people Remy did not recognize came out to see him as he was towed along to who knows where. All of them wore military style clothes and carried many large weapons, not a good sign.

Remy's rough journey ended as he was dragged through a large, cavernous room and tossed down on a large bear skin rug, not your usual fashion accessory for a Morlock tunnel. He sat up, getting comfortable, and took in his new surroundings.

Seated before him on a large wooden chair was a huge man, dressed only in a rough leather sarong, leaving most of his furry skin exposed. He looked like an Egyptian lion idol or better still, like Maylee's older brother if she'd had one. Remy realized to his confusion that he was looking at a Dognan/ Clan hybrid, not unlike Fallen's little foster child. The man had light brown fur covering his skin and the Dognan face of a lion. He was well built and heavily muscled, moving with a liquid feline grace as he rose and stepped down from his massive chair to inspect his captive. His hair was long and straight, loose about his shoulders like a mane. His chest was less furred and Gambit could see tattoos there, very similar to Valentin's but not the Honor Sword. No half breed freak would ever be given that sign of Honor. Still his markings were unmistakable. This man was once Clan.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Morlock tunnel rat. Feel at home here, Cajun, do you?"

"Bonjour, Jael. You a 'ard man to find," Remy purred smoothly, hiding his surprise to find himself in an atmosphere so similar to Clan Station Nine, never mind the Morlock tunnels. He had hoped to leave all that behind him as an unpleasant episode best forgotten.

"The real question is why are you looking? I've no quarrel with you pathetic X-men."

" 'Eard you was lookin' for sumptin'. Maybe you need some 'elp, n'est ce pas?"

Jael threw his head back and laughed, deep and hearty. "Oh, sure. And are you offering your services, little boy? Looking for a little work behind the backs of the home team?"

"P'etetre. 'Pends on de money."

"I've already obtained the services of the talented Mister Creed for what I seek. What use would I have of you?"

Remy shuddered inwardly at the mention of his former nemesis. If Jael was using Sabretooth to find something that only spelled trouble for someone. "Gambit's better'n 'im. Le meilleur, de best. Lot less bloody, too."

"What do I care of blood spilt? The norms slaughter my people at will. I merely follow their example. If Sabretooth kills a few, big deal."

Gambit changed tack. "Mebbe you find dis 'whatever' a bit faster wit more dan one team."

"Maybe I'll find it faster without the X-men disturbing my inner harmony. You are a spy, my Cajun friend, and not the least bit interested in working for me. Still, I am flattered by your attention and a man who respects talent and a challenge. I'll be generous and let you live, just to have the pleasure of watching you quail in terror when the power I seek is finally mine. Maybe then you will see the folly of your pathetic, crippled Master. The norms will never accept us and so shall be removed."

Jael nodded to the two men who had dragged him in. "Work him over and dump him. Not too close to home now. Let him crawl back to Westchester on his belly."

"Espe're! Wait!" Remy cried, but was roughly dragged away. He could hear Jael's crude laughter following him as he was taken back to his cell.

Gambit looked up at his two baggage handlers and knew this was going to be bad. They were both quite large and since he was still bound and collared, he had no defenses against them. He tried his best to keep his head down when the blows started to fall, but it was a wasted effort. At least it didn't take him long to pass out.

--------------------------------------

He woke some time later, in a fog and disoriented again because his surroundings were so strange. It was night time now and he was outside, lying on his back in the middle of what looked like a farmer's field. He remained dressed only in his pants with his hands still tied behind his back. There was a strange ache in his upper left arm, reminding him of that last tetanus shot Henry had given him. He didn't want to think about that much, he could only hope it was because they had kept him drugged for the trip here -- wherever here was.

He wriggled and discovering that the ropes that bound him were now quite loose, freed himself easily and tossed the ropes aside. He looked around him without sitting up, but only tall grass and weeds met his eyes, nothing more. Nowhere could he hear the sounds of civilization, only crickets and the low croak of frogs making him think there must be some water nearby.

He sat up slowly, feeling his head start to pound from the movement. He could now see he was in fact in that farmer's empty field, the house wasn't too far away. He did hear a car coming and then saw the lights as it passed him by, the road wasn't far. He staggered to his feet, then swayed drunkenly as his head swirled and spun. He toppled over and lay gasping for a moment. Jael's thugs had really worked him over good, his head was thundering and spots swirled in front of his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could walk or if he even should. At least the night was warm. It felt better to just lie still, so he closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep again after only a few moments.

It was morning when he next opened his eyes. He felt a long, wet tongue lick his face and jerked away. The farmer's dog had found him and not being an overly protective creature, had slobbered all over him in hopes of getting him to play. It was a good sized Golden Retriever with a huge sloppy grin. Gambit gave the dog's ruff a gentle rub and tried standing again. After his night's sleep, his body had recovered enough to allow it.

"Bonjour, pup. Where is dis place?" he asked the dog playfully, but it only wagged its tail and barked up at him. "Not much for talkin' den, I see. Dat's okay. Gambit's been lost b'fore. 'E gets found one way or de other."

Remy slowly made his way to the road. He looked either way, but saw nothing to indicate which way he should go. He shrugged and made his way to the left, hoping someone might pass him by and give him a ride to the nearest phone. When he passed by a puddle and took one look at his face, he saw that wasn't going happen. Both his eyes had been blackened and his lip was split. Blood from a small cut on his hairline left a long trail of dried crimson down one cheek. It looked a lot nastier than it actually was. His upper body was covered with bruises, but he didn't really feel that bad. All in all it could have been a lot worse.

"Yeah, de encule de mere coulda killed me," he mumbled with a smile. In many ways he had always been lucky, just not with women. _Ah well, can't have everyt'ing_, he thought to himself and kept walking.

He went for quite a ways with no cars passing him at all. All around him were vast farmer fields growing plants he couldn't hope to recognize. He was obviously out in East Bumfuck or some such country place. He wasn't even sure what state he was even in. Finally he found a small convenience store that was made to look like a log cabin. Outside was a pay phone.

He went over to it gratefully and dialed the Mansion's main line collect.

"Xaiver's," Logan grumbled. Remy had used the radio room number, it would be picked up collect call or not. Logan had just gotten there from leaving his companions at lunch, what good timing.

"Yeah, I want a large pizza ta go, wit' anchovies an' olives and some of dem little green pepper thingies," Gambit teased playfully.

"Sorry, we don't do take out no more. Ya want somethin', ya gotta come down and get it yerself," Wolverine returned with a laugh. "Where ya been, Gumbo? Charley said ya didn't come in last night."

"Yeah, well. I got a little hung up. I found Jael -- rather 'e found me -- but 'e wasn't too 'appy to see me. He worked me over an' dumped me someplace. Gambit's got no fuckin' clue where he's at, homme."

"All right. Just hang on and I'll have Henry trace this."

Remy heard Logan put the phone down on the desk and use the intercom to speak with Beast. There were some clicking noises as Henry picked up the phone down in the lab and started a trace.

"Hey there, kiddo," Henry greeted. "You said they worked you over. Are you badly injured?"

"Naw, just half naked an' freezin'. De bastard took my boots. I just got dose, too. You know 'ow 'ard it is ta steal boots like dat? What a cryin' shame."

"Truly," Henry agreed awkwardly, not sure if Remy was joking or not. "I've got you now. Boy, you sure like your road trips. You're in Kansas."

"Nice try, Dorothy."

"No, you're really in Kansas," Henry repeated, laughing. "Manhattan, Kansas in fact. Got to love his sense of humor. We'll send the jet out to pick you up."

"How 'bout you send de Dragon? She got a cloak, non?"

"Fallen's still not quite up to traveling and Kimble...well he had a hissy fit with Logan yesterday. It's better if we just come and get you by jet. I've got this phone locked in by satellite. We should be there in a couple of hours."

Gambit rolled his eyes. Trust Kimble not to be able to hang long without him. "Si bien, but don' panic if you don' see me right off. I ain't too presentable right now an' I don' wanna get picked up by no po'lice or anyt'ing, comprenez?"

"I got you. We'll be there soon."

Remy hung up the phone and crept off to the back of the store. There was a garbage coop there so he hid behind it and tried to get as comfortable as possible. He was thirsty and hungry, but had the will to be patient. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little, hoping to nap to pass the time if he could fall alseep. He wondered what trouble Kimble had gotten into. At least Henry made it seem small.

Remy grinned, thinking about Kimble's childlike grin and hearty laugh. It just wasn't possible for Remy to stay angry with him for long. He had grown rather fond of the pilot, his troubles not withstanding. It had been kind of nice having him around actually. Remy didn't have many at the house he could truly call his friend. Certainly none as close as Kimble had suddenly become. Kimble had made this whole screw up with Rogue bearable and kept him there. The Professor's desire for him to stay would never have held him on its own, he was just too free and wild.

Gambit had one of the smallest rooms in the house because all of his things were temporary. His whole life could be packed into a bag at a moment's notice or could be easily replaced. It made him kind of sad when he thought about it, but having that kind of freedom doesn't come without a price. It would be nice to come home to someone for once. Gambit really did want a girl and babies and all of that good stuff in spite of his restless and carefree manner. He adored children and supposed that was why he got along with Kimble so well.

Kimble. Kimble. Kimble. Sigh...Still in trouble. Well, no more. Gambit made a promise right then and there that the first thing he was going to do was sneak that boy out, no matter what the consequences. Obviously the others weren't going to listen to him so he was just going to take things into his own hands. Lord knows he could use a good night out himself. He knew just who to call, too.

" 'Nessa...just like I promised," Remy mumbled to himself, growing drowsy again. "An' if she don' like de look of Kimble, I'm gonna take dat girl myself."

Contented now with his promise, Remy closed his eyes and fell asleep, not waking until his shoulder was shaken and he looked up into the steel grey of Logan's eyes.

-------------------------------

The Blackbird jet rolled to a stop in the Institute's hanger and the doors opened up. Remy staggered down the steps, hanging onto Storm for support. She had cleaned him up as best she could while in flight, but he was still a bit of a mess. He looked across the hanger to the Lucky Dragon and was surprised that Kimble wasn't out here to greet him.

"Where's Kimble?"

"The boy's been hidin' out. He could be anywhere," Logan grumbled as he came down the ramp behind him. "Right before you called, he scared Storm half ta death in the lower level laundry room. He was curled up way up high over the dryers. Don' ask me how he got up there."

Remy was a little surprised. The dryers were stacked double high, Kimble wouldn't have had much room. Maybe twelve inches in height at most, but it would be deep. Kimble would be squeezed like a pancake. Gambit couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. "Dat boy ain't got much for bones, neh?"

"Gonna put a mouse trap in there if he scares her again," Logan promised, grinning happily at the thought.

"You too cruel, man. Too cruel."

They made their way into the tram and down to the infirmary. Henry was there waiting for him, medical instruments in hand. While Henry checked him out, the Professor, Jean and Scott came down to see how he was. He had a slight concussion, but in reality, he'd gotten off easy.

Gambit gave them a brief rundown of his adventure. He let them know who he had seen in the alley, his way of keeping his teammates updated on the enemy roster. Shakra and Razel were dangerous people and their affiliations even more so. He went on to describe Jael, the mysterious terrorist no one had ever seen before, raising Logan's eyebrows at the mention of Jael's obvious Dognan heritage and Clan markings. Their recent adventures weren't so far in the past that Gambit questioned what he'd seen. "I could be wrong dere, but I really don' t'ink so. It a real strange, strange t'ing, seein' all dem Clan markin's like dat. Mebbe it a coincidence, mebbe non."

"Did he say what he wanted? What he was looking for?" the Professor wanted to know. He was less interested in what the guy looked like than his motivations. Jael had been here for some time, his past might not be that relevant just yet. He didn't think it had to do with why his X-men had been abducted by Dognan slavers, if anything it only showed that there were more aliens living amongst them than they had previously thought.

Remy shook his head. "Non, only dat it was some kind of power and dat we was all gonna be grovelin' at 'is feet when he take over de world. You know, de usual shit."

"Typical," Wolverine grunted. "Friggin' crazies runnin' around."

"Well, he's a dangerous crazy," Beast interjected. "He's been blowing stuff up, not caring who he hurts. The Friends of Humanity people are all up in arms over him."

The Friends of Humanity was a very vocal anti-mutant group demanding that all mutants be registered and if they had their way, thrown into prison like containment camps. For the moment, the government wasn't paying much attention, but if the violence continued that could change in a real big hurry.

"We've got to figure out what he wants and soon," Charles said, steepling his hands under his chin as always. He didn't think Jael had the backing of any big players, certainly not the Dognan slavers. If that were so, he would have taken control long ago and not bothered with his low level bombings and covert skirmishes with the law. He sounded like he had more mouth than actual power right now. Not that he didn't warrant watching closely and being shut down as a minor nuisance.

"Yeah, well. De only t'ing Gambit's gonna figure out is jus' ow fast 'e can fall sleep. I'm wasted."

"Yes. Get some sleep and we'll talk later."

The others left and Remy curled up on one of the infirmary beds. He never felt it when Henry covered him up and left a fresh change of clothes for him for when he woke up. Henry tucked him in and ruffled his hair affectionately before clicking off the light and leaving him to sleep.

Henry was happy now, the lost one had returned and was now accounted for. Henry was a bit of a worry wort and had been concerned when Gambit was so late. Henry liked all of his X-men neatly in their places and intact, though he knew losses were inevitable. He hoped he wouldn't have to worry about that for a while. He couldn't know he wouldn't be that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Logan mulled over Remy's description of Jael and seeing as how the man possessed Clan markings, decided that it might be worth to see what any of the Clansmen might have to say about it. He walked into Security and looked down the hall where the holding cells were to have a peek. The three Clansmen were secured inside, one to a cell, as they had been since their arrival here.

Bruce looked up and smiled as Logan entered, but said nothing. He was seated on his bunk with several open books around him. Of the three men, he had been the most co-operative and Henry had seen to it he had all the books and learning materials he wanted to pass the time. There had been some talk of re-integrating Bruce into the X-men society, but with everything going on, it hadn't come to anything yet.

Joseph came to the door of his cell, arrogant as ever, and gave Logan an evil sneer.

Valentin was on the floor of his own small cell, doing one armed push-ups, his broken and braced arm behind his back. Considering his injuries, he had recovered quickly and in spite of his obvious pain, was determined to keep fit to better use any opportunity that might present itself. He had heard someone come into the holding area, but didn't look up.

Wolverine approached his cell and slouched in the doorway. "Valentin."

"Yes, freak?" Valentin growled from the floor, never losing his rhythm as he pushed and pushed.

"Who's Jael, Valentin."

"How would I know?" Valentin sneered, letting Logan know he knew the answer well enough.

"Valentin."

"Go fuck yourself."

Logan growled and turned away. He should have known better than to waste his time.

Bruce cleared his throat, getting Logan's attention before he could leave. "I know who he is."

Wolverine paused and looked back at him. "I'm listening."

"Let me out and I'll tell you," Bruce said, making sure to keep his voice even so that Wolverine would know he wasn't trying to antagonize him. He'd seen enough of Wolverine to respect the man. He'd even had a taste of Wolverine's claws and had the scars to prove that he'd been the one to lose.

Logan shook his head and walked to the door.

"You know I can't escape," Bruce continued to persuade, halting Logan's departure. "You can kick my ass easy. All I want is a half hour outside and nice cold beer, nothing more. You can even cuff me, I don't care."

Wolverine considered his options. It was true he could take Bruce without breaking a sweat. "Is your info worth my trouble?"

Bruce smiled and laughed a little. "I don't know. I'm not sure what you're after. All I can say is listen to what I have to say and decide for yourself. I've been in this room nice and quiet for all this time. I've given you no trouble. No harm in a little conversation, is there?"

"I 'spose not," Logan agreed, coming forward and unlocking the barrier shield to Bruce's cell.

Bruce came out cautiously and Logan led him away, not even bothering with the cuffs. Bruce was a little spooked with the elevator, never having been in one before, but followed his leader up through the house. Bruce looked around in wonder at the beauty of the place, but was silent. There was a small kitchen set up for the staff only and they paused in the kitchen long enough for Wolverine to grab a couple of beers before they went outside to where a small picnic table sat peacefully under an large oak tree. Bruce smiled and laughed and sniffed loudly, smelling the bright fresh air. It was late afternoon and very warm and comfortable.

"I've never seen a sky so blue!"

"Yeah. Yer Cerise was a pretty dull place," Logan commented, easing Bruce down to a bench. He sat across from his prisoner and cracked open the bottles.

Bruce sipped his beer and broke out in the widest of smiles. "Oh, this is good! How do you make it so smooth?"

Logan smiled, Bruce's good cheer was infectious. "No clue, bub. I just drink it, I don't make it."

"This is such a beautiful place."

Logan looked down at the three long red scars that raced down Bruce's right arm from his elbow to his wrist. Logan had cut Bruce quite badly when the Clan men had attempted to take over the Lucky Dragon on their way here from Cerise. He nodded at them and grunted, "How ya doin' with that?"

Bruce raised his arm and gave it a stiff twist. "Not bad. Henry said there's a special doctor he'd like to take me to see. I've lost the feeling in a couple of my fingers."

"No hard feelin's, eh?"

Bruce smiled. "None. I was stupid and I paid the price. I should have known Valentin's way would accomplish nothing. I've had better treatment in your holding cell than I've had most my life." He chuckled and pinched his waist. "I've gained a few pounds already eating your fine food. Don't ask me how we ever survived on Cerise."

"You'd be surprised what a man will do ta get by if he has to," Logan said, speaking from experience, in his long life he'd seen much of the world and it's hardships. " 'Sides, all you Clan guys were pretty scrawny. You look pretty good now."

"I feel good. If all prisons were as good as this, I'd have been a criminal a long time ago."

"So, you gonna tell me what I want to know?" Logan asked, all done with small talk.

"Sure," Bruce said, drinking from his bottle again. "Some years ago, we had a high ranking Dognan half breed officer named Katero. He was a good man, a fine warrior. A fierce fighter and ambitious. He served the Clan well and moved up through the ranks quickly. He gave Valentin quite the race for First General. If you ask me, Katero was better."

"Why's that?"

"He was smarter, more even tempered. He could adapt better to any changing situation he found himself in. He proved himself time and time again. Still they wouldn't give him the Honor Sword. Cerebus said Katero wasn't yet ready, but we all knew it was because he was a half breed, nothing more. His mother was a pilot, one that had been ill used and dumped into the pens. She gave birth and stayed with us. She was bright and well made like Fallen and she raised Katero well. I saw no reason why he should have been held back from the highest honors if he'd earned them. I spoke out in his defense, but no one would listen. I mean, who was I, right?"

Bruce paused and drank again. "When he got passed over for First General, he'd had enough. It changed him, made him angry and hard. He disappeared, taking his mother and some of his followers. Rumors spread that he'd defected to the Dognan, but I didn't believe it. I think he had bigger plans than that. You see, just before he left I saw that he had a visit from someone he didn't expect. I think it was a Dognan envoy but they weren't there to dig us out, they came for Katero. I didn't hear it all – something about his real father being royalty and that he was dead now. Somehow they had learned about Katero being his son and there was some kind of inheritance. The envoy wasn't alone, he gave Katero something, well.. _**someone**_. I think it was a female Siskan."

"How could you tell?"

Bruce just shrugged. "I don't know. I think because I saw something in her eyes that reminded me of Zander. In a good way, I mean."

Logan snorted a little at that, but didn't want to argue. "And?"

"Then I heard something about a game and that Katero couldn't play it at Cerise. He would have to leave. Katero said something to the effect that he didn't need anymore incentive to leave, the whole mess with the Honor Sword had really soured him. Listening to you now, I'll tell you what I think. I think that he somehow found his way here. I mean, think about it. Back at Cerise, the most he could expect was to lead the Clan. Here, he could conquer a world."

"How would he even know about us?"

"We had quite a few alphas by then. He must have heard stories of your world."

"Why do you think Katero is Jael?"

"Like all Clansmen, Katero had tattoos. On one arm he had the sword of the Deer Clan, same as myself. On the other, he had a J in a box."

"Why a J?"

"To honor his mother, he said. Her name was Jael. Like I said, she was also a pilot."

Logan considered what he'd just been told. It made sense. The markings matched the description Gambit gave of the man he'd seen, claiming to be Jael. Perhaps Katero wanted a new identity in this new world he found himself in.

"If I know Katero, he's probably been here a while, biding his time and gathering as many powerful, disgruntled alphas as he could find. He's a powerful, charismatic man, Logan. It's not beyond him to create a small yet influential army of souls, ready to do his bidding."

"You said his mother was a pilot?"

"Yes."

"Is he telekinetic, then?"

Bruce squinted, thinking. "I don't think so. He was in the alpha squad, but that was mainly on account of his mother and his half breed appearance. He's very strong physically, but I don't think he's as telekinetic as Fallen or even Kimble." Bruce said innocently. He didn't know Kimble's power had grown beyond that of his Mistress. "How is he anyways? Kimble, I mean."

"He's all right I guess. Still findin' ways to get in trouble."

Bruce chuckled wryly. "You still don't like him."

"I have a problem with little kids who don't learn. He's got no control and he's a lot more manipulative than I care for."

"What do you mean?"

Wolverine cocked his head at him. "Did you really believe he loved you all those years ago on Nine? He was workin' you, son. He was workin' you like a hundred dollar whore. He's got some kind of charm power, I seen him use it twice already since we've been here. Got his ass chewed out for it, too. That boy's got a whole orchestra of trouble he's playin'. He keeps it up, he'll be joinin' you down in a cell, I guarantee it."

"Even if you speak the truth — which I doubt, by the way —whatever he may have done didn't keep me from seeing the goodness in his heart. He is not evil."

"If he was so great, why'd you turn him down?"

Bruce looked down and toyed with his bottle. "I'd been with Justin a long time by then. We were as good as married, I'd say. That's not easy to walk away from. Zander was a distraction for me. To this day, I wonder if I made the right choice."

Bruce paused and looked up into Logan's eyes. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about where I am now and where I'd like to be. I don't owe Valentin anything. He's disgusted with me as it is, because he sees me as less than a man. I have no wish to languish in a cell forever, alpha. I want to be free. I can work for you as easily as anyone else. Teach me your ways and I will serve you faithfully."

Wolverine met his gaze and believed him. "I'll see what I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

A few hours later, Kimble was once again dozing lightly in the laundry room, way up warm and high as he waited. He liked it over the dryers because of the warmth they gave off. He had discovered this wonderful hiding spot only this morning and loved it. He'd figured out how to use the dryers and sometimes turned them on with no clothes inside, letting their gentle rhythm rock him to sleep. Tonight, he didn't have to, Warren had just been here and dumped in a load of clothes. Kimble scrunched way in his crack, deep and quiet, and wasn't seen. Angel came and left, never knowing he'd been spied on. After he left, Kimble stayed where he was, warm and comfortable once more. The gentle tumbling of the big rollers was like a heartbeat in his mind, making him feel less alone. He'd been hiding out while Remy was gone and since the thief had gone straight to bed, didn't know his friend had returned.

Kimble had done his best to combat his loneliness, even venturing to ask Logan if he could visit Bruce down in the holding cells. He'd been refused. Logan said he was some kind of security risk in his gruff and arrogant way, walking off with his usual macho swagger that made Kimble want to just strangle him. He tried to phase his way down to the holding cells in an act of defiance, but that area was protected by some kind of barrier shield that wouldn't let him pass through. Frustrated once more, he returned here to stew until a small glimmer of an idea had come to him. Now that it was late, he decided to put his latest scheme into action. If he was careful, no one would ever find out and if they did, so what? They all hated him anyway. He had nothing to lose.

Kimble eased himself out of his crack and dropped lightly to the floor. His body was distorted from being crammed into such a small space, but he shook himself and his body reformed itself quickly. He stretched and snuck out of the laundry room, peeking both ways down the hallway. All clear. He crossed the hallway and boldly phased into the Danger Room. He paused, waiting for the security devices to come on, but nothing happened. The security computers didn't pick up his presence.

He chuckled softly and spoke using Remy's voice. "Codename: Gambit. Computer, run holographic image Gambit."

Kimble retained enough computer components within him to record and playback a quick file he'd made of Remy commands to the computer when they had come here before. He hadn't known for sure if this was going to work, but was pleasantly surprised with the result. There was a whir and a hum and then a holographic image of Gambit presented itself in front of him.

Kimble smiled as he touched Gambit's face and wondered at the warmth and realistic feel of it. He knew it was a false image and not sentient like himself, but it still amused him. "Still sorry ya said no ta me, huh? You ain't felt nuthin' till ya had me all fer yerself," he promised with a confident grin. He brushed Gambit's cheek and kissed him, trying to put forward as much of love and passion he felt for his friend in the hope that the hologram would respond.

It didn't, it wasn't real like he was. Disappointed, Kimble tried another tactic.

"Computer, activate hologram image Phoenix."

The image of Gambit melted and became that of Jean Grey. Kimble circled her slowly, touching her here and there. He tugged on her costume and smiled when he felt it give way.

------------------------------------------

Warren walked down the hallway on his way upstairs. He had moved back into the Mansion with his new appointment and was now catching up on the last of his laundry, he had one last load in the dryer to finish up. Now, basket in hand, he made his way down the hall to the upstairs elevators. He paused when he saw the flashing light on the Danger Room security screen and cocked his head puzzled. Who would be running a program this late?

He pressed a button on the screen. "Codename: Angel. Computer, who's running in the Room?"

"Codename Gambit."

"Really?" Warren mumbled to himself, setting his basket down on the floor. He opened the door for the Control Room to the Danger Room and went up the stairs. The Control Room had a large glass window that looked out into the main room. Warren peeked out the window and his jaw dropped in shock. He wasn't seeing Remy at all, no it was someone most unexpected. It was Kimble and he was behaving in less than a PG-13 manner. Angel recalled Logan saying Kimble's libido was in hyperdrive, but this?

Kimble had wrestled the Jean hologram to the floor and was laying down on top of her, groping her breasts and kissing her luscious red lips. Warren could see her torn and ripped costume off to one side. Kimble had shivered off his own clothes and was visibly aroused. He couldn't actually fuck the hologram, but he making a real effort to get as close as he could.

Warren grinned. "So ya wanna play, huh? Try this." He clicked a button on the console.

---------------------------------------------------

Kimble was having a blast. Getting nowhere, but having a blast none the less. It had taken a monumental effort, but he'd managed to undress the uncooperative hologram and was happy to see the 'gram had all the right things in all the right places. He was fondling Jean's oh so lovely breasts when he felt the hologram change. He jumped back in shock when the image of Jean melted away and he was confronted with the visage of an outraged Wolverine.

"Wanna fool around, boy? You can have some fun with me if ya like!" Logan growled and lunged, claws out.

Kimble screamed in genuine terror and flew away. His mind was telling him that this wasn't real, but his heart refused to believe it. He threw up a shield, but was bowled over when the ersatz Wolverine toppled him and pinned him down. The hologram was very realistic and Kimble was flooded with panic. This hologram was clearly different and wasn't as cold and lifeless as the others he'd been shown. This one seemed all too real. He could feel the heat of Logan's breath and the spit that flew from his mouth as he growled down at him in full berserker mode. Kimble closed his eyes and let out a huge telekinetic pulse, throwing Logan off of him and buying him a few second's time.

He dashed away quickly and tried to phase through the door, back out the way he'd come in. He was momentarily dazed as he smashed into the door without passing though. Somehow he'd been blocked inside the same way he'd been unable to travel down to the holding cells. He screamed again when the hologram rushed him, slashing out with its claws.

_Fight him! _Zander shrieked inside of Kimble's head.

"How! It's too fast!"

_Then slow it down!_

_--------------------------------------_

At that moment, Logan and Remy were walking down the lower level hallway. Gambit had woken up a short while ago and had a shower. He felt mostly human again and begged Henry to discharge him, he had never made the best of patients. He was still tired but had gotten enough rest for now. He wanted to go upstairs and type up his report on Jael and get it over with. Henry understood Remy was impatient, but wanted someone around in case he passed out or got dizzy from his head injury. He called Logan down to come and get him, Beast knew Logan was often up late and would be around.

Logan had come down as requested and invited Remy up for a Coke and a game of cards, not letting on that it had been Henry's idea. As it was, Logan wanted to talk to him some more and compare what Bruce had said about Jael to what Remy remembered. They really needed to learn as much as they could about the guy. He figured now that Gambit had rested, he might remember more than what he had said earlier. He gathered his charge and they left for the upper level.

When they passed the Danger Room door, Logan saw Warren's laundry basket abandoned in the hallway and sniffed at it. Why was this out here? He glanced up when he felt a low rumble come from the Danger Room and a loud scream of terror from behind the door. Logan clicked the box. "Codename: Wolverine. Computer, who's runnin' the room?"

"Codename Gambit," the computer chirped for the second time.

Logan sniffed at the door, smelling faint traces of skunk and glared at Remy. "Kimble."

He punched a code and opened the door. A horrific sight greeted them.

Kimble had the body of the Wolverine hologram pinned to the Danger Room wall, it was held in place by spikes created from a splintered telekinetic shield. Kimble stood in front of the hologram, exhausted. He'd been hurling spikes at it but was only barely holding it back. The hologram was ripped and torn, bleeding its false blood in a torrent as its entrails hung loosely about its legs. It was duplicating Logan's healing factor and repairing itself almost as fast as Kimble could keep it down. Kimble had used a lot of his power and could barely stand. Still the hologram kept coming.

"Stay away from me!" Kimble screamed hoarsely in complete terror. He'd tried to run and phase through the walls, but Warren had activated a shield there, too. Kimble hadn't been able to escape the room. He was untrained and had resorted to this grisly method of holding the relentless hologram at bay. His naked body was splattered with the blood from the hologram and his arms were cut and bleeding. He'd barely kept one step ahead of the all too realistic metal claws.

"Computer! Codename Wolverine. End program!" Logan snarled.

His holographic double fizzled out and Kimble fell to the floor quivering and whimpering in terror. Remy ran over to him, but didn't touch him. He could guess that Kimble would be exhausted from creating so many spikes and he didn't want Kimble to take a big draw of power from him. "You okay?"

"He wuz gonna kill me!"

Logan looked up to the control room and saw Warren standing there. He'd been frozen in terror, shocked by Kimble's violent response. He figured Kimble would just try to run or fly around. He never expected Kimble to lash out with such gruesome ferocity. He saw the real Wolverine looking up at him and fled.

"Paisible maintenant. Calm down, Kimble. Easy," Remy was soothing the stricken pilot. He hadn't seen who had was on the control room, Kimble was his only concern.

Kimble shook and released another telekinetic pulse without thinking. It wasn't as strong as the first, but it was enough to push Gambit back a pace. Kimble's eyes were half closed as he trembled in hysterical shock, barely registering that he was now safe.

Logan turned as a shadow crossed the open doorway of the danger Room and he saw Rogue come in. "What's goin' on, boys?" she asked.

"The Cajun's new toy got in trouble again. What a surprise. I'm gonna go find Warren, find out just what that little shit was up to," Logan grumbled and walked out. Kimble's gruesome form of defense hadn't rattled him, but he did catalogue it for future reference. He knew no small part of it had come from the pilot's rage against him.

Remy didn't watch him go, he was concentrating on Kimble. He crouched down and charged a card, waving it in front of Kimble's face. "C'mon, Kim. Take dis. See me."

Kimble stared vacantly at the ground. He was trembling and could barely hold his head up.

Gambit slid the card under Kimble's hand, taking his hand away the moment he saw the Siskan's body start to absorb the energy he'd changed it with. Kimble shuddered, but didn't otherwise move.

"What are ya doing?" Rogue asked, crouching down next to him.

"Feedin' 'im my power. It'll heal 'im."

He charged another card and slid it under Kimble's hand again. Remy wouldn't look up at her. He could already feel himself tremble with love at the idea of her being so close and didn't want to see her beautiful face. He didn't trust himself not to make a fool of himself. She was still with Manny and hadn't come to her senses yet. She had hurt him so deeply...again. How long was she going to make him pay for the web of lies he'd strung more to protect his sanity than to deliberately fool anyone? He'd paid, oh yes. He'd paid so much for his crime already. He didn't want her to see how much pain he was in.

"I thought only Fallen could do that," Rogue said, confused.

"Non. When 'e got 'urt so bad on de ship, when Joey dere stabbed 'im, I touched 'im and fixed it. Dat's how we come to be so close. But Gambit won't touch 'im again, neh? Not like dat. 'E took Gambit for de ride of 'is life, man. Gambit ain't so stupid as to take dat trip again. I feed 'im de cards, Gambit stays right 'ere, safe 'n sound."

"What happened between the two of you? Henry said you saw his files. What does that mean?"

"Gambit saw 'is life an' who 'e is. It was very real, chere, too real. Now 'is memories are Gambit's memories. We almost de same person. Dat's how I always know what 'e needs and how to talk to 'im. Almost a shame it wasn't Logan. 'E's de one dat needs de understandin' of Kimble, not me. I took one look at dis guy an' knew what he was all about. 'E's a child dat plays at bein' a man, just like me," he joked pleasantly, loving himself and who he was just as much as he loved Kimble. He didn't know if she understood that, but at this moment, he didn't care.

"Ah think Ah can relate ta havin' too many thoughts in your head that ain't y'own," Rogue said softly, letting him know she understood that at least. When Rogue touched people, she absorbed their memories. On more than one occasion the transfer had lingered, making her almost a split personality. It hadn't been pleasant.

Remy nodded at her words and charged another card, but this time held it up to Kimble's face again. "Come on, buddy. See me."

Kimble looked up at the card and locked in on the glow. He reached out with a trembling hand and took the card. It crumbled to ash as he absorbed the Ristle and he shuddered and took a deep breath. Some of the cuts on his arm faded and disappeared, repaired by Gambit's small sips of Ristle.

"What you doin' in 'ere, little brother?" Gambit asked him, having an idea what the answer might be already. Kimble's nudity was enough.

"I wuzn't doin' nuthin' bad. I wuzn't doin' nuthin ta nobody real," Kimble said, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper.

"You ain't supposed ta be in 'ere. You know dat. It's dangerous."

"I wuzn't doin' nuthin'!" Kimble blurted out after taking a rapid, hysterical breath. "I was just here and than it changed! It changed all by itself an' come after me!"

Gambit charged another card. "Easy, now. It's gone. It's all done now."

Kimble took the card and the Ristle. He was still shaking and put his head down, bumping it against Remy's shoulder. "It wuz gonna kill me...I couldn't stops it."

Gambit put his arm over Kimble's shoulder, seeing no other way to calm him. The moment he felt Remy reach out to him, Kimble turned into the embrace and flung himself against his friend. He was trembling violently now, undone by his harrowing experience. He squeezed Gambit without mercy, almost climbing up into his lap. He broke down into sobs, becoming the child he truly was.

"Oh, non, cher. Shh, shh. It's all right now," Remy soothed, holding the pilot close and rocking him now. He was suddenly swamped with Kimble's terror from the close contact, his bonding with this strange creature still firmly in place. He fought back his own tears, brought on by his friend's fear. He hoped the bonding went both ways and did his best to think of warm comforting things. He felt such love for his friend and wanted only to keep him safe and soothe away his pain.

Rogue watched Remy comfort this bizarre winged man, a curious look on her face. She had no real explanation for why Gambit spent so much time with this pilot or why he was so intimate with Kimble, but was painfully aware of the love there in his touch and in his voice and the jealousy it brought out in her. It was almost like Remy didn't see Kimble as a man at all. She didn't buy his remark about Kimble being a child and thought about Kimble's ability to change skins. She had learned that Remy was really good at not giving out the whole story about something, especially if it was something he might get in trouble for. Maybe he and Kimble were closer than anyone thought. The idea of that was easier for her to accept than the idea Remy actually felt something real for this artificial being. She loved him, but she could never really trust him. She hated to admit to herself just how relieved she'd been when she found out he was gone. Now she was back to feeling all mixed up.

Gambit felt Kimble calm and relaxed, happy now that he'd achieved his goal. He let Kimble cry a minute longer, then gently coaxed him to his feet. He noticed Rogue watching them, a perplexed look on her face, and was painfully aware that Kimble was still naked. "Put some clothes on, buddy. Dere's a lady 'ere."

Kimble turned to look up at her and Rogue was saddened by the look of horror that was still there on his face. He was just too tired to express it in any other way. He shivered and dressed himself numbly, covering most of the fake hologram blood that was splattered on his body. Remy put Kimble's arm around his neck to help steady him and they walked out to Henry's lab and the infirmary. Remy laid him down on one of the beds and covered him up.

"Stay wit 'im, s'il vous plait," he said to Rogue. "Don' let 'im go anywhere. I'll get 'Enry."

She nodded and he left. She sat next to Kimble. He'd curled up and covered his face with his hands. She put a gentle hand on her shoulder and he took a hand down from his face to look at her. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. Now you know why we call it the Danger Room."

-------------------------------------

Logan was furious. The fact that he disliked Warren intensely didn't help matters. Yeah, Logan wasn't thrilled much with Kimble either, but he was still a newbie and untrained. Logan was protective of everybody within his domain and he was outraged that Warren had waltzed in here and started fucking around with Kimble like that.

Logan tracked down Warren by scent and found him in the gym locker room white as a ghost. He'd just been sick and was washing up in one of the sinks. Warren saw him coming and cowered. "Look, Logan — I had no idea he was going to do what he did. I mean, Jeez! I didn't know he could throw spikes like that!"

Logan grabbed him and smashed him into a wall, crushing his fragile avian teammate down with his weight. He was furious and wasn't going to be satisfied until Warren was thoroughly humiliated and trembling properly in fear.

"You shoulda known better than ta fool around with that stupid 'gram, fly boy!" Logan bellowed, spitting in his rage. "You don't know anything about him or what he can do. He's fuckin' dangerous! That's what I keep tellin' folks – not like they ever listen ta me — now there's yer proof! But besides that, he's a guest in this house! He coulda been killed or injured! What didja think you were doin' anyways! What gave you the right ta screw around with him like that!"

Warren squirmed, knowing he wouldn't be freed until he showed the proper amount of submissive fear. He'd lied with Wolverine too long not to know what would get the guy to back off. "I didn't mean anything! He was fooling around with a hologram of Jean and I just thought I'd teach him a little lesson, that's all."

Logan cooled a little and grinned, showing his teeth in a wicked sneer. "He was doin' what exactly with the Jean hologram?"

"Let me go and I'll show you."

Moments later, Logan stood in the Danger Room control room and watched the playback with white knuckled rage. He rolled his eyes and sneered at Remy who'd just come up the stairs.

Remy had just left the infirmary after seeing Kimble safely into Henry's care and now he'd come up to see what had started this whole thing. One look at Logan's face went a long way. He slowed his stride and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, now what did 'e do now, eh?"

"Take a look, Gumbo."

Remy watched the playback and laughed. He thought Kimble was hysterically funny as he fumbled about with the uncooperative hologram. He snickered, "Least 'e's stickin wit 'is own kind now!" He laughed at his joke, but quieted when he saw the black rage on Logan's face. "Easy, now, Wolvie. You know Jean wouldn't go along wit' 'im for real. She'd send 'im on a nice flight into next week."

"I want this room programmed so Kimble can't get in here. I want it done now," Logan ordered through tightly clenched teeth. He clicked a switch, deleting the file of Kimble's encounter, and walked out, leaving Remy wincing from the vibration of hate and rage that rippled off of him.

"Should have known he'd get into trouble after hanging around with you," Warren scolded, happy that Wolverine's ire had been deflected from him to where it belonged. He sniffed arrogantly and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Stupid assholes," Remy muttered to himself and sat in the control chair. He rebooted the system, cracking his knuckles and loosening up his fingers while he waited. When it was ready, he got busy. He didn't bother to program Kimble out of the Danger Room, that wasn't really his job. For reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted a copy of the file Logan had deleted. Recovery was part of a thief's stock and trade and he wasn't one to let his skills grow lax. He succeeded in his mission and burned the file onto a CD before deleting it far more efficiently than Logan had. Into his pocket the CD went and he walked out, a smug smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Kimble spent the night in the infirmary. Henry had called Fallen and she came down to be with him. He was quiet and spent most of the time laying still as if he was sleeping, but Fallen knew that his quiet simply meant he'd been terribly frightened. She sincerely hoped this meant he would stay out of trouble. Sometimes the kid has to burn his fingers on the stove to learn not to touch the flame. She crawled into the bed with him and slept next to him, wrapping him up tight in her arms. Kimble knew she was there and held one of her tiny hands in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb in a calming, repetitive gesture. He wouldn't let her go until the morning came and he knew she wanted to get back to work on Seth's codes. He was calm by then and appropriately regretful for his mistake so she left him alone.

Henry ordered Kimble to stay in the lab the rest of the day for two reasons. The first was to keep an eye on him and make sure he was all right. The other was to keep him out of trouble. He found some tasks around the place to keep Kimble busy, mostly housekeeping that he'd fallen behind on. Kimble didn't argue but did as he was told.

It was just after lunch when Kimble heard the soft whir of the Professor's chair coming down the hallway towards the Lab. When he saw Charles come in, he cringed back in the one of the secluded areas and hid.

The Professor looked around but didn't see Kimble anywhere. It was frustrating to him that he couldn't pick up Kimble telepathically, he had no idea if the pilot was lurking nearby. Charles smiled as he saw Henry walked over from the back. Beast didn't notice Charles right away, but he nodded at Kimble as he passed, revealing the location of the troublesome pilot. Beast had seen Kimble hiding there off and on during the day, so it was no big surprise to find Kimble there. Henry then saw the Professor and smiled. "Good morning, sir."

"And how is your young charge?"

"He is better. He's had quite a fright."

The Professor rolled off a small distance to speak with Henry privately. "Is it true he created telekinetic weapons?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid it is. He is quite powerful. Much stronger than his Mistress, or he would be with proper training. He has no clue how to use his power and reacted instinctively when he'd been attacked."

"It's a shame I didn't get to see him in action. There's just so much about him I don't know."

"For reasons he would not explain, Wolverine deleted the Danger Room file before I could get to it. I haven't seen Kimble use his power myself. What I do have are some of his spikes."

"The spikes remain?" the Professor asked, stunned. Most items created telekinetically fizzled out and disappeared once the user's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Oh, yes. They are quite remarkable."

Henry walked away and returned with some of Kimble's spikes wrapped up in a towel. They were still quite gruesome with the artificial blood stained on the sides. Henry hadn't gotten around to cleaning them all. "Look. They are crystalline and very durable. They are hard as diamonds."

The Professor took one and felt it, surprised to actually be holding this in his hands. "What is it constructed of? It isn't glass."

"I'm not sure what it is, but I want to run some tests later. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, once. Kyle Franks."

"Ah, yes. He was here while I was away with the Shi'ar. I never met him."

"He was a powerful telekinetic and could make spikes like this. I've got some of Kyle's hanging around. I'll do a comparison."

"Henry...you witnessed the playback of Kimble's files?"

"Yes."

"I asked Remy to write up a report of what happened, but of course he hasn't done it yet. I need information on this creature and as soon as possible. I need to know just how disturbed he is and how dangerous."

"Kimble's not really disturbed, sir. Just neglected."

"Perhaps so, but I can't get his situation under control without help. I need information. I've even considered having Karen Richards come by and pay him a visit."

"Karen Richards? The psychologist who works with mutants?"

"Yes. She's got an office close by. I could probably persuade her to come over and talk to him."

"Anything would be helpful right now," Henry agreed.

"Did you get the item I requested?"

"Yes," Henry replied, reaching into his pocket to hand over a small black bracelet. "I'm just not sure this is the best idea."

"Until Kimble's under some kind of control, I fear I have no choice. He puts himself and others at risk."

Henry could only nod his assent and left to retrieve Kimble. He found him cowering behind some cabinets and dragged him out, placing him at the Professor's feet.

Kimble found himself in front of the big boss in the wheelchair once more and he dropped down immediately, whimpering and groveling in fear and shame. He just knew this was going to be bad.

"Kimble, look at me," the Professor ordered in a calm yet firm voice.

Kimble looked up, his face wet with tears. He trembled with real fear and waited for the axe to fall. "Y-yes, sir?"

"You know that you've done wrong."

"Not exactly. I didn't touch nobody what was real."

"You broke into a room you had no authority to enter. You illegally copied an X-man's voice to do it. That would be breaking more rules, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes, sir," Kimble replied, his voice cracking with shame and humiliation.

"This is now the third time I've had to speak to you."

Kimble broke down and started to bawl. "Don' makes Fallen leave! Please don' throws her out! She ain't done nuthin'! It wuz me! It's always me!"

Kimble's breakdown startled the Professor, he would not have expected such an outburst from what appeared to be a grown man. It was just another reminder that Kimble wasn't what he seemed to be. "Easy, son. No one's going to throw anyone out, but this sort of thing can't continue without some kind of repercussion. You understand this?"

Kimble nodded and accepted his fate. Here it comes. The box now, it had to be.

"It seems you have difficulty obeying the order to stay where it is safe for you. Put this on."

Kimble cocked his head in confusion when the Professor handed him a bracelet. He took it and put it on. It clicked shut with a beep and an orange light came on. "Wh-what is it?" he asked, wiping at his face.

"It's a tracking bracelet. It lets us know at all times where you are. If you take it off an alarm will sound off. It also won't allow you to phase. This will keep you put for a while, I hope. If this doesn't work, we may be forced to put you in one of the holding cells until you finally see how your behavior endangers you and those around you."

Kimble cringed and shuddered noticeably at the thought of being locked up. The Professor saw this and recognized it for what it was. "You've been locked up before?"

Kimble didn't answer, but turned his face away.

"He was incarcerated back on Siska," Henry replied, remembering the playback of Kimble's files. "The day the Dognan came and took him away. After his father had died."

"For what reason?"

"Because he was different, sir," Henry said a little harshly, letting the Professor know that he believed Kimble's problems were trivial and not entirely his own fault.

Kimble looked up at Henry in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to come to his defense. One look at the Professor told him it hadn't helped.

The Professor sighed, frustrated by his lack of knowledge of Kimble's history. "Kimble, no one here wants to lock you away or punish you. I just don't understand why you keep getting into trouble. You hide yourself away and make no effort to befriend anyone here. How are we to get to know you better? I can see you are curious, but you have to able to comprehend that what you're doing is dangerous. You could have killed someone with your spikes."

"Someone changed the 'gram on me!" Kimble blurted out with renewed tears, spitting in his humiliation and rising rage. "I wuzn't hurtin' nobody!"

The Professor sat back and scowled at the sight of this grown man sobbing and whining like a baby. He was dealing with an outraged child. "Yes, I know that. It has already been dealt with," he said sternly in his own defense.

"You gonna put them inna box, too, huh!"

"No. He was spoken to just as I am speaking to you now. It won't happen again," Charles replied, not being entirely honest. Warren was chewed out and properly humiliated, but the punishment had gone no further than that. Warren respected the Professor for the lecture to be enough. Plus the winged man was still in counseling, this incident would be reported to his councillor and be discussed. Charles didn't think any more than that was needed. Warren had been shaken by what Kimble had done.

" 'S so unfair! None of yous like me! You all fuckin' pick on me an' nobody does nuthin'!"

"Watch your language when you are speaking to me, young man," Charles scolded sharply. While he understood Kimble was upset, he didn't want to lose control of the situation by allowing rough language. "There is no need for it."

"Why? None of yous like me. Yer gonna put me inna box no matter what I do. 'S jus' a matter of time," Kimble said, rising. He wiped at his face, his anger making him lose his respect for the man before him. He was beginning to see everyone as the enemy now. He would never be accepted as real by these people. They would never see him for who or what he was. They could lock him up for all he cared, Kimble was done with this.

"Where are you going?" the Professor asked in a rising, perplexed voice when the pilot who had been groveling at his feet only moments before started to walk away from him.

Kimble raised his fist at him, showing him the bracelet. "Looks like I ain't goin' nowheres. This place **fuckin'** sucks," he replied, placing as much emphasis on the word 'fucking' as possible, his own verbal protest. " 'S no better than one big fuckin' box. I ain't never seen a bigger bunch of life suckin', spirit breakin' fuckers in my whole life. Shoulda jus' let Joe bleed me out an' leave me ta rot when he killed me. Evraone woulda been happier not havin' me around', trippin' up under yer feet like some stupid smelly dog with no Master."

"Kimble, wait," Henry said, putting a big blue hand on his shoulder. "No one thinks that about you. Stop this."

Kimble shrugged his arm off, his eyes angry and mean. "You ain't no good at lyin' so don' even bother tryin'. Don' worry, I won' be no more trouble. You won' even fuckin' sees me, how's about that, huh? I'm just gonna find some big dark fuckin' hole an' crawl in it an die. What do ya know about that?"

"Kimble --"

"Jus' shut up!" Kimble snapped and shoved Henry away. "Jus' shut up and leaves me alone! I'm outta here!" He wiped at his face again and stomped out.

"I have had enough of this," Charles said, rubbing his temples. He wasn't angry with Kimble, only his lack of proper control, and emotional immaturity. The boy was distressed and required some real management, not the lackadaisical care he'd been getting these past days. "Get Fallen on the phone and have her come here immediately. He belongs to her, she should be taking care of him."

"I'm not sure it's Fallen he wants," Henry said, thinking of Remy.

"She is his Mistress and had better start owning up to it. Gambit has other priorities and I'm not certain he's been the best influence on Kimble."

"I disagree. If it weren't for Gambit, Kimble would be worse."

"Let's just separate the two of them for while and see what happens. It's too convenient for Fallen to use Remy as a babysitter. That can't be allowed to happen."

"Yes, sir," Henry said with a resigned sigh and reached for the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Kimble lay in the dark of the laundry crack, whimpering and crying. He'd been true to his word and crawled up here as soon as he left the lab. He liked it here. It was tight and made him feel safe and secure. Unfortunately, it didn't ease his suffering. He was swamped with self loathing and despair. He had gotten in trouble again and got his ass chewed out. He thought it wouldn't matter to him, their words, but he'd been wrong. The pain he felt inside was so bad, so bad...

_You kin ends this. _whispered Zander's ghost, startling him with her voice.

Kimble twitched in fear. Somehow, he'd fallen asleep. Funny thing, he seemed wide awake. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the laundry room. Now he was hearing two voices in his head while he was awake. Well, that was just great, Zander was screwing around with him some more. Like he really needed this right now. "Go away!" he growled, trying to sound menacing.

The ghost was unafraid. _Feel this. Feel us. _she whispered again.

Kimble startled when he felt a spike form in his hand as if by magic. It was long and jagged, much sharper than the ones he'd made before. He cried out softly in pain as he was overcome with suicidal thoughts. It would be so easy to just use this and end all of his suffering. There was no one to stop him here or heal him before he would be drained of everything. He could finish the job Joseph had started.

_The Siskans didn' wants us, neither did them Clan guys. _the girl continued to speak in her soft, child like voice. Kimble could hear her pain, it so matched his own. _These X guys ain't no diff'rent. Let's go home. Home to father. It'll only hurt a little at first. Then it will all go away._

"No...it wouldn' be right," Kimble argued. "Fallen would cry."

_She cares nuthin' fer us. Not no more. We been ditched. She gots Seth, she don' need us._

"Remy."

_Won't lay with us. If we wuz really worth keepin', he would be with us but he ain't. He thinks ta love us is bad an' it mus' be true, cuz they all thinks that way. Sheyman said that all luvin' wuz good an' fine, but he lied. Remy looks at us like the others did at Nine. We suck. We're the worse' kind of garbage. We ain't no good fer nuthin', _she sobbed._ This is what they thinks of us. Smell yerself!_

Kimble whimpered as the stink of the whimpering ghost became all too real. He gripped the spike tightly in his hand. "Why ya doin' this ta me, Zander, huh?" he whined, starting to cry. "I thoughtcha wanted us ta be strong an' fights."

Zander's ghost answered in his stead. _There ain't no point in fightin'. Theys all too strong fer us. They ain't never gonna loves us. They ain't never gonna use us like we wuz made for. They gonna puts us inna box 'til we falls down ta dust. You kin let them shove us down or you kin sets us free._

Kimble sobbed and clutched the spike. It would be easier to do this. He could almost feel the freedom the darkness would bring. The last time he'd died, Sheyman had been waiting there with open arms. It had been so good, so good to feel the touch of the only one who had ever truly loved him. He wanted that more than anything.

"My angel..." Kimble said, remembering Sheyman's promise of an all encompassing love.

_Is another stupid lie. There ain't no angels. That wuz just sumpthin' ta make ya feel important. We ain't important, never have been. All we gots wuz kicked around, jus' like now. C'mon, Kim, let's go! Do it! Do it now!_

_----------------------------------_

Fallen made her way down the hall, sighing with impatience. She'd gotten chewed out by the Professor yet again and didn't feel much better than Kimble right now. Charles had a way of getting his point across quickly. She was guilty of neglecting her toy, that's why he was getting so out of hand. That this was happening repeatedly was something she could no longer ignore. She had to do something about this, she would be damned if she was going to be lectured one more time.

It was so different with Kimble being out. She never had to look after him before like this, he always had stuff to do on his own or with Seth. It occurred to her that Kimble was probably going through his own kind of separation anxiety. He'd always had Seth around in the system even if they weren't doing stuff together. Now he was separate. It hadn't been so bad for Seth because Fallen was constantly there working with him. He had more company than Kimble did.

She walked into the laundry room, peering around. The tracker said that Kimble was here, but she couldn't see where. "Kimble?"

He didn't answer, but she heard it when he scrunched even further back in his crack.

She grabbed a chair and climbed up to look down inside the tiny space. She had no idea he could fit into such a place. "Come on, Kimble Bee. Come out."

"Go away!" Kimble whined. He'd been so close. He'd actually decided to go through with bleeding himself out, but she'd walked in just in time to stop him. He crammed the spike all the way to the wall where she wouldn't see it. As soon as she was gone, he would use it.

"Not a chance, buddy."

He ignored her and stayed put, knowing she couldn't follow.

"What's wrong with you? I just don't understand this. Talk to me."

"I wants ta go. Let's jus' leave," he said, giving vent to his pain. Maybe if she saw how upset he was, she'd listen. She used to listen to him so very long ago.

"Why? Don't you want Seth to come out, too?"

Kimble sniffed, knowing by her words that he'd already lost. "Why? Sos evraone kin hates him, too?"

"Nobody hates you."

"Somebody tried ta kills me. They all hates me!"

"That was an accident."

"No it wuzn't. Someone did it deliberate an' didn' even git punished fer it. I wuz the one what got attacked but I gots ta wear this stupid thing like some kinda fuckin' crim'nal!"

"That's for your own protection, Kim."

Kimble snorted and impossibly, he managed to squirm around and turn his back on her.

"Kimble, come out."

He ignored her.

"Don't make me go in there and get you."

He didn't move.

Fallen put her arm in the crack and fired off a small blast of Ristle. It was more than he would normally take and it was like getting zapped. He cried out and crawled away from her, moving further along the wall. She popped him again and he growled. He made a mad dash out of the tiny space, surprising her with his speed. A cloud of dust and lint came out with him, making Fallen sneeze, but it didn't stop her from catching him telekinetically. "Nice try, Buster!"

He snarled and twisted, using a shield of his own to push against her, but she was much better trained in the use of her power than he was. She shoved him down to the floor on his back and pinned him, giving him no escape until she was right on top of him. He pushed against her, but she pulled him into her arms and held him close. He fought her uselessly, kicking and screaming in a furious temper tantrum, until he burned himself out and lay against her, crying. "I jus' wants ta leave, Fallen...Let's jus' go!"

She brushed his hair back and rocked him gently. "Not until Seth is out."

He covered his face and cried. "This place sucks so bad I cain't hardly stands it!"

"The only one sucking here is you, Kimble. I mean really, what have you done to try and fit in? They offered you friendship and wanted sex. They offered you training and you hid yourself away. What is it you want, Kimble?"

"I wants ta play. I don' wanna be all alone."

"All alone? This house is filled with people. Remy is with you almost every day. I'm still on board the ship as always. Nothing's changed."

"Ya don' plays with me no more. Seth don' plays with me no more."

"When Seth gets out we'll make it up to you, Kim. I promise."

"An' if he don' ever gits out?"

"He'll get out. He's much too clever to be trapped in there forever."

Kimble did not believe, it had been so long already. He was doomed and trapped in this horrible place, dying a slow and agonizing death by boredom. He closed his eyes and gave it up. If this was the only thing that made them all happy, fine. He would be quiet. He would be good. He would crawl up inside that crack again at his earliest convenience and never come out again.

"Come back to the ship with me."

He just lay still and didn't answer.

"Kimble, please. Don't be like this."

He didn't answer again and she was forced to resort to desperate measures. She jammed her fingers under his armpits and tickled him.

Kimble squealed with unexpected pleasure and squirmed away, unable to stop the smile that broke out across his face. He took off and Fallen was relentless, chasing him around the room, knocking down chairs and making quite the mess as she pursued him. He danced away from her, but never too far. He wanted her hands on him and he let her touch him, thrilling him with her laughter. His gloomy thoughts vanished, withering away from all the attention she was now giving him. His head cleared and he wondered why he'd been thinking such stupid thoughts anyway. This was much too fun to never feel again.

It had been so long since they played like this and Fallen had forgotten just how much fun he was. She laughed and laughed, tickling him and loving the sounds he made as he made his token attempts to get away. Fallen ran out of steam before he did and sat down in the middle of the mess, her sides heaving. He came to rest at her side and she pulled him close, resting his head in her lap and petting him like she used to.

"I loves ya, Fallen," he whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Kim. It hurts me to see you like this. I want to help you, but I just don't know what to do with you."

"Jus' loves me. Jus' loves me like this. I don' wanna be alone no more."

"The only place you're alone is inside yourself, Kim. I'm always here for you."

Kimble closed his eyes. That really wasn't true now was it? His being alone. He had Zander and his stupid little ghost keeping him company. He shivered at the thought.

"You ready to go back to the ship now?" she asked, petting him some more.

"Shure, Fallen. Whatever you wants," he said, rising stiffly and picking up the mess they'd made. He followed her back to the ship and sat quietly in the galley while she went through the motions of spending more time with him. She cooked a meal and chatted away about the codes she'd been working on with Henry. Kimble only dimly paid attention. It really wasn't him she was talking to. He saw how her eyes kept straying back up to Seth on the viewing screen and saw her love for his brother. It made him feel sick with envy and he excused himself, saying he wanted to sleep.

He slunk back to his room and opened his locked box to take out Remy's shirt. He held it to his face, breathing in Gambit's smell and curled up in his bed with it. The smell of it comforted him and he finally drifted off into an uneasy slumber. He had the shirt as his talisman, but its power was waning. He was right back in the Black Room again and could hear the ghost out there, pacing just a few feet away, just out of sight. She was upset that Kimble had backed out on him, but that was okay. They had plenty of time. She would wear Kimble down again eventually.

Kimble shivered and whimpered. He would need a new place to hide, a new source of power. He whispered softly, "**Tay kunda Siska esk...Tay kunda Siska esk...**" , the soft gentle phrase that had so comforted Seth when he was afraid. It meant, "I am a good person", but he was only dimly aware of that or its significance. It helped him now and the ghost faded once more. He hoped it was for good, but had a bad feeling he wasn't going to be that lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

Remy walked down into the Professor's office and shut the door. "You wanted ta see me, boss?"

The Professor was sitting behind his desk and regarded him with a small smile. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. I made up my report on Jael."

Charles looked at the fading bruises on Remy's face but figured if the thief said he was okay then he must be. "Yes, thank you. But that's not why I called you here. It's about Kimble."

Remy crossed his arms and slouched arrogantly, already getting mad. "You seen I was right, ey? I tol' you dat boy wasn't gonna be quiet for you. Let me take 'im out."

"No. In fact I think you shouldn't be spending so much time with him."

"Uh, uh. No way you keepin' me away. 'E ain't got nobody else. De only time he's good is when I'm around."

"That's just it. He's depending too much on you. Fallen is as well. He belongs to her and she should be looking after him, not you."

"Dat's de problem. She ain't doin' squat wit 'im!" Remy complained, finally giving vent to his frustration. It sickened him how she'd so rudely shoved Kimble aside in pursuit of Seth's freedom.

"I've already spoken to her about it. That's why I want you to leave him alone. Let him go to her and get what he needs. She won't be using you as a crutch any longer. He's been outfitted with a phase proof tracker bracelet and confined to the lower levels. He won't be able to phase out of the facility and should be quiet there for a while."

"Non," Remy said in a bold refusal. "I won' leave 'im."

"Yes, you will. This is a direct order." The Professor tossed him a card. "Now, do me a favor. I need you to go into the city and pick this lady up. Please bring her here."

Remy picked up the card and scowled. Not this again. "Karen Richards? Je suis de'sole, patron. Gambit ain't no taxi service," he said angrily, throwing the card back at him.

"You will do this, Remy. If you really care for this pilot you will do as I ask."

"Gambit cares, 'e jus' t'inkin' you full of shit, is all. Dis ain't de right way."

"He's had a few days of your way and it hasn't worked out. Time for something new."

"Gambit's way ain't workin' 'cause you won't let me do right for de boy! Let me take him out!"

"No. It's too dangerous. He's too dangerous. Now, take this and pick Miss Richards up, please," Charles insisted, holding up the card once more.

Gambit realized he was getting nowhere here. Fine. There were other ways. He blanked out his mind and smiled, taking the card. "Whatever you say, boss," he tossed out, making a show of giving up. He walked out without waiting to be dismissed and slammed the door.

Once freed, Remy ran up the stairs to his room and pawed through his drawers. He found a tracking bracelet and a tracker box. He was never one to be unprepared and had lots of junk devices hanging around for special occasions like this. He jammed the items into his pockets, a sly smile on his face and hopped cheerfully down the stairs on his way out. He was going to show these fools, oh yes. He walked out to his Jeep and drove off, never looking back.

He spent the day in New York City, not bothering to pick up Karen Richards as he'd been directed. She could go stuff herself for all he cared. He knew his disobeying the order to pick her up wouldn't be considered out of the ordinary. It was typical of him to blow the Professor off and disappear whenever he was upset. This would look like one of those times. He wouldn't be missed, not so soon.

He kept a small apartment in the Bronx no one knew about and went there for some privacy. He had thief's work to do and didn't want to be disturbed. He sat at the tiny dinner table and spread out his tools and lock picks. He lay down the bracelet he'd taken and worked the lock, teaching himself how to pick it. He had to be careful not to break the tiny filament connecting the sensors for the alarm. It didn't take him long to figure it out. Satisfied, he put it back in his pocket and waited for dusk.

As the sun set, he drove back to the Mansion, taking the access road in the back. It led to the waterfall where the launch door was for the hanger. He parked the Jeep off to one side where it wouldn't be easily seen and made his way to the waterfall. There was a hidden staircase that led down to the security door there. He picked the lock on that and slipped through, reaching the alarm panel in time to trip the cut off for the alarm. He'd entered undetected.

He had lots of experience getting in and out of this place, finding it a constant challenge. He tracked the hanger cameras with his eyes and paced them as they rotated, walking past them easily without being seen. He stepped into the shadows of the tramway and turned on the tracker box. Kimble's bracelet was the only one in service and easy enough for him locate. Just his luck, Kimble was in the gym and not too far.

Remy walked along the tramway, his mind racing. There was no way the Professor could expect him to obey the order to stay away from Kimble. Nothing was going to keep him away from his friend in need, they had bonded much too closely for that. What a bunch of stuck up fools, it was obvious Kimble's need was too great to be ignored. Remy had wasted so much time already hanging on the fence. Well no more.

He snuck down the hall without being seen and walked into the gym, but didn't see Kimble right away. He looked up and saw the pilot perched up high on the huge eye beam that spanned the length of the gym, he was way up in the corner against the wall and far away from everything, hiding out as promised. Gambit cursed. How was he supposed to get up there? That was the point of Kimble choosing that spot of course. He noted the long knotted climbing rope was still tied to the beam, just down at the far end. He walked over and started climbing the rope. His body groaning with each tug and yank, Remy hauled himself up the rope and heaved himself up onto the beam. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights. He easily walked down the narrow beam to where Kimble lay hunched up against the wall.

Kimble had taken a blanket up here with him and was wrapped up in it, hiding himself away as much as possible. He'd isolated himself away from everyone and chose this as his new hiding place since Fallen had rousted him out of the laundry room. He had slunk out of the ship without even being noticed, unable to watch Fallen's love struck eyes on his brother any more. It just made him sick with jealousy. He came up here because no one ever looked up here and he was well hidden from any casual passers by. He hoped that by staying out of the laundry room, maybe the voices would stop and he could have some peace. He didn't stir as Gambit sat down next to him.

" 'Ey, buddy. Wake up."

Kimble didn't move.

Remy slid the blanket part way back and touched Kimble's shoulder. He was shocked at how cold the pilot's skin was. Too late, he realized his mistake. There was a sharp crackle as Kimble took a large hit of power from him and Remy greyed out, barely grabbing on to the beam in time. He cursed as he felt himself get sucked out of his body in an all too familiar road trip to Wonderland. Kimble had been here so long, he'd let his energy drain low enough power to drag Remy inside of his mind.

Remy found himself out of his body and in an unfamiliar place. He was falling down on his back in an empty grey sky, like a swirl of grey static on a blank television station. The descent was slow and easy and he didn't feel afraid, only confused. Kimble lay above him like a lover, his arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace, his face asleep and dreamy.

_Dis mus' be de Black Room_, Remy thought to himself. _Funny t'ing. It ain't so black. Least it's better dan de files. _

The last time Kimble had taken a large draw from him, Remy had gotten stuck in a forced playback of Kimble's memories that had been quite traumatic for the two of them. This new place was somewhere altogether different.

He brushed a lock of Kimble's hair back as they fell, the Siskan's warm embrace reminding him all too well of what he'd been missing for so long. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been decently held. For a second, he had that moment of doubt where he thought he should just give in to Kimble's wishes. He had no doubt Kimble could take him to new heights of ecstacy. Kimble's love for him was so strong, he could almost taste it.

_Don' be a fool, Gambit,_ he chided himself. _Dis de only decent friend you got left. Nuthin's gonna get in de way of it._

Gambit startled when heard a strange tinny voice chime, "Unable to make connection," and then gasped as he woke suddenly back on the eye beam. Kimble was too far away from the Lucky Dragon to connect and had been timed out. The grey space they had been drifting down in was a kind of limbo in between Kimble and the Black Room, they never actually made in. As a consequence, his telepathic bond with Remy had been rudely broken, dumping his friend on the outside too quickly for him to grasp what had happened.

Remy jerked as reality crashed in on him and fell from the beam, this time unable to catch himself. He saw the floor rushing up to meet him and had enough time to say to himself, "Dis is gonna hurt!" before his descent was suddenly halted and he was hanging suspended in mid air. The blanket fluttered past him to the floor and he looked up past his feet to see Kimble reaching out to him telekinetically. He was too far away from Kimble's hands, but not his power. He cried out as Kimble raised him back up to the beam close enough for him to grasp it and pull himself back up.

Kimble snatched at him, his eyes wide with fear. "You okay?"

"Oui, sure. Dis always 'appen, you know? Gambit reach out an touch, get knocked off 'is feet. No big deal," Remy teased, trying to calm his racing heart. That had been too close for comfort.

Kimble pulled him close, not ready to let him go. "What're you doin' up here?"

Gambit squirmed and pushed Kimble gently back. "Gambit gonna ask you de same t'ing. What you doin' all up an' away like dis?"

Kimble sat back, his relief at Gambit's rescue replaced with a sadness Gambit was becoming all too familiar with. "It's what makes 'em all happy. Nobody wants me around."

"That ain't true."

Kimble put his head down. "Yes it is. All they do is yells at me."

Remy looked at the tracking bracelet on Kimble's wrist. "Not like you don' give dem any reason. What you doin' lettin' your power run so low?"

Kimble wouldn't raise his eyes. "I hates it here. Don' wanna be awake no more."

Remy sighed and rubbed his hands together in a show of irritation. "How may times Gambit gotta say dis not a bad place. Why you always makin' dis 'arder for you dan it need to be?"

Kimble pulled away even farther and scrunched back up against the wall. He turned his head to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Kimble."

"Go away. Jus' leave me alone."

Remy sat on the beam, his legs dangling. Kimble was a child and Remy did well with children. Good thing. He slid a hand into his coat pocket and took out the bar of chocolate he had there. He opened it slowly, letting the smell of it drift Kimble's way.

Kimble opened one eye and glanced at his friend. He sniffed, smelling the chocolate. "What's that?"

"Come 'ere an' find out, cher. Gambit don't bite."

Kimble slowly eased away from the corner and came closer, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Gambit broke off a small piece of the bar and held it out.

Kimble took it and as he did, Remy let him have a vibration of his affection. He knew Kimble better than anyone now and realized the pilot was sensitive to the moods of others, it was why he was suffering so badly now. He figured if he concentrated hard enough, he could make Kimble feel what was going on inside of him, that he loved Kimble in his way and wanted him only to be happy. He need not have worried, Kimble smiled at the comforting vibration and ate the chocolate, unable to hide his pleasure from the taste.

"See? Dat's all it takes, neh? A little patience. Gambit could 'ave jus' let you stay up 'ere all alone, but he come sit wit you, give you some Hershey's an' make you feel a little better. You got to do de same. Dere's a give an' take to everyt'ing, little brother. You 'ave to try. I mean really **try**."

Kimble nodded, his eyes still sad. Gambit gave him another piece of the bar, taking a bite for himself. "You understandin' Gambit, now?"

"Yes," Kimble said softly.

Remy touched his face. "Don' be hidin' y'self away. Dat's not 'elpin' you. Come wit me."

"Where?"

"Someplace fun. Time to play fo' real."

Kimble's face lit up, his eyes eager and hopeful that Remy had meant what he thought he did. Gambit stood up awkwardly on the beam and started to walk back the way he'd come but Kimble tugged on his coat. Gambit allowed Kimble to put an arm around his waist and relaxed as Kimble closed his eyes and fell backwards, using his power to steady their descent to the floor. Remy had a flashback of the aborted telepathic trip he'd just made and once more felt a strong affection for Kimble and his thoughtfulness. This was faster than going down the rope again and his body was grateful. He was still sore from Jael's thugs.

When they landed, Kimble released him immediately, returning his space and putting Remy at ease. He was happy Gambit wasn't mad at him and didn't want to ruin that by being pushy.

"Where we goin'?"

"It's a surprise, but we got some business first." He dragged Kimble off to one side and crouched down. He took out a small bundle wrapped in a cloth roll tied off with a small rope. He unrolled his tools and picked the lock on Kimble's bracelet swiftly, never noticing how the pilot's eyes tracked his every movement. The bracelet was loosened enough for Kimble to slip it off without setting off the alarms. Remy tossed it rudely into one of the locker room showers and they slipped out, Remy coaching Kimble on how to time their movements to the watchful hanger cameras. Again, Remy worked the rear alarm panel and they crept out the security door undetected.

Once outside, Gambit was so exhilarated, he gave Kimble a huge squeeze and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "We're free, buddy! We gonna make dis one count, you can bet on it!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

Kimble sat in the passenger seat of Remy's Jeep, a huge smile on his face. Remy had the canvas top off and the cab was open to the fresh air. Kimble's head was back and his long pony tail streamed behind him in the wind. His eyes were closed and he was exhilarated by the feel of the open night air on his skin. Remy had been feeding him a steady stream of charged cards as they traveled and he was comfortable and content. This was the most relaxed he'd been in a while.

Kimble opened his eyes when they got to the city, he wanted to see everything. He checked out all the buildings, amazed that such structures could be made to be so tall. His experiences with buildings was limited to Siskan castles and the burned out ruins on Cerise, and those had been from images from cameras. He had never been out of the ship until now. These glass and stone wonders around him now were brightly lit in the night and seemed to reach forever upwards. He wondered if he were strong enough to fly all the way up to the tops of them.

He was even more awestruck by all the people, sometimes rudely turning his head around to stare when he saw how wildly some of them were dressed. He saw biker dudes and hookers, street mimes and businessmen. So many different kinds of humans lived here. They were black and white and Latino and Chinese, he couldn't keep track of the diversity. Remy just laughed, amused by Kimble's curiosity.

They stopped at Remy's Bronx apartment for a refresher and to change clothes. Kimble looked around, wanting to know Gambit a little better. This place was much nicer than his tiny little room. It was a modestly furnished one bedroom flat, but there were many pretty paintings on the walls and well crafted statues all about. Any good thief worth his salt had an eye for art if he wanted to make money. It was neat and tidy, Remy paid a maid to come in once a week and keep the place fresh. There was some food in the pantry and beers and Cokes in the fridge.

Kimble helped himself to a soda while Remy fumbled around with one of Henry's image inducers. Kimble saw what he was doing and grinned at him, shifting his body. He pulled his wings in and straightened his legs, then bowed with a flourish as if giving a fine performance.

"Well, dat'll save us some trouble," Remy joked and rummaged around to find some good clothes for Kimble to wear. Fortunately he was something of a clothes horse when he was in the city and Kimble had plenty to chose from, even if they were a little big. Remy just laughed and broke out a box of pins to cuff his pants. Kimble could roll up his sleeves if the shirts were too long.

As they dressed, Kimble looked over his friend, trying not to be too conspicuous about it. He saw that the thief had a scrape on one elbow and some fresh bruises over his back and shoulders. Remy had said nothing of his encounter with Jael to him and the pilot didn't know he'd been beaten recently. All he saw the aftermath of some kind of fight. Kimble casually wondered what the other guy looked like. He had a kind of hero worship attitude towards Remy's fighting abilities since he himself knew next to nothing, the Clan had seen to that when they deleted those files and tore his memory to shreds. He had some of it back, but not all of it. He had too much lost time, too many things he really didn't recall anymore. He wished Remy would teach him to fight, but he knew better than to ask. He also thought Remy looked a little thin and his eyes were tired. He wondered how things were going for him. He knew Rogue was still seeing someone else, that guy she'd met while Remy was gone. Maybe they both really needed this night out.

Remy tugged on Kimble's pants, checking the fit. "Dat's good, little brother. You look real fine."

Gambit hadn't finished dressing himself and was only in pants and an open shirt while he got Kimble ready. The pilot reached out and lightly brushed Remy's bare chest, running his fingers over the long silver scars. "This what Sabretooth done to ya?"

Remy paused, startled by the question. "Oui, cher. It was a long time ago."

Kimble cocked his head and spread his fingers. He couldn't match the lines Victor Creed had made. "His hands is big."

Remy smiled. He was never quite prepared for Kimble's strange take on things. "Yeah. Dey was big," he agreed. " 'Urt like a son of a bitch, too. Whatever you do, don' ever piss Saby off. It ain't 'ealthy."

Kimble pressed his hand against Remy's chest, feeling his heart beat and the warmth of his skin. He looked up into Remy's eyes, unable to hide his desire. "We don' need ta go nowheres, you an' me."

Remy wasn't about to give Kimble an opening. "I tol' you no, Kim, an' I meant it. What you doin' now, it's rude."

"Don' be mad.," Kimble said, retreating. "I cain't help it that I loves ya. You done so much fer me. More than Fallen's ever done."

"Dat's not true. She give you life. She jus' busy now."

"She's in love an' don' needs me no more. Nobody needs me. I ain't gots no Mistress no more," Kimble said, his voice terribly sad.

"Gambit needs you, buddy. You an' me, we gonna do this town up right, d'accorde? You gonna get dat big ol' weight off your shoulders and den you'll see 'ow you been worryin' for nuthin'. Besides, you don' need no Mistress. You got y'self. Dat's all you ever gonna need." He gave Kimble's head a pat and moved on to the next order of business, not wanting Kimble to get too bogged down in his own despair. This night was going to set Kimble straight once and for all.

Remy stuffed some money in Kimble's pocket and turned his chin to make him look at him. "Dis important now, y'all, so listen up. We both gonna get what we need tonight, eh? So Gambit's not always gonna be around. Raul's is big so we don' need to leave, it got lots of sneaky places. No matter what, we meet up at de bar on de firs' floor. **You don' go nowhere else, comprenez?**"

"Yes," Kimble said, Remy's seriousness quieting him.

"Raul knows Gambit good an' 'is place stay open late. No one's gonna care if you at de bar awhile. Another t'ing, you know what dis is?" He held up a small blue square.

Kimble squinted at it. "Gots no clue."

"Dis t'ing would 'ave saved your Sheyman some pain, little brother. Dis a condom. Dere's lots of disease can be spread from fuckin'. De girls 'ere won' take you wit'out it. "No glove, no love". Dat's 'ow it is." He gave Kimble a brief, but careful explanation of what this was and how to use it. Being an optimistic creature, he gave Kimble several.

"I don' need those," Kimble insisted. "I ain't real. I cain't make no babies or make anaone sick."

"Don't you be spreadin' dat around. You a normal man tonight, hien? It ain't safe. You mind your mouth or we done right now, comprenez?"

Kimble held his hands up. "I'm cool," he teased in a perfect imitation of his friend.

"Dis serious shit, homme. Nobody's fightin' tonight, only lovin'."

"Only luvin'," Kimble repeated, his grin broad and his eyes bright.

Once back in the car, Remy was usual cool self as he looked over at Kimble and grinned. He was out in public and once more wore a gaudy pair of cheap silver sunglasses to hide his eyes. They actually looked good on him as he chewed recklessly on a piece of gum and popped bubbles loudly. Kimble just laughed and laughed, unable to hide his soaring spirits. Remy blasted the radio and bobbed his head in time to the music. He was thrilled to be out and away from the house. He loved bringing new people around, it gave him a chance to look good. They stopped at a red light and were approached by a couple of whores.

"Hey, guys!" the women shouted. "Wanna have a good time?"

Kimble was grinning himself now. He glanced at Remy who shook his head. "Gambit's got sumptin' better in mind." Remy slid his glasses down and looked at the girls. "Je suis de'sole, mes jolie petites, we already got dates." The women cursed him and he laughed. They drove on.

They came to Raul's, one of Remy's favorite clubs. The place was huge and brightly lit. Even from the outside Kimble could hear the music. The sound of it excited him beyond belief, that and the long line of beautiful people waiting outside to get in. They gave the car to the valet to be parked and Kimble looked around him in wonder, mesmerized by the bright lights and the people. A bouncer at the door was letting customers in only two at a time and only then if they looked good.

Remy checked Kimble out, making sure all was in place. He was now dressed in the expensive dress clothes that Gambit had found for him and was stunning. He had on a black silk shirt and loose black dress pants with a white tie and dress jacket. Remy had doused him in designer cologne so he was gorgeous and skunk free. No problem here folks, just two studly guys raring to go.

Remy bypassed the line and went up to the bouncer. "Bonjour, Jacques. Nice night for it, eh?"

"Evening, Mr. LeBeau."

Remy gave him a fifty and they went in. The people behind them in line complained, but it did them no good. Gambit was in his element and well known here. He was also was quite close with the club's owner. Years ago, Raul's penthouse suite had been broken into and some valuable jewelry stolen. Raul had acquired Gambit's services in seeing the gems returned. This was how Remy generally operated these days, mostly doing recovery jobs for well paying non-criminal clients. It was how he maintained his skills without adding to the criminal element in the city. Gambit was high class, always successful, and very well paid. Raul and Remy had maintained a lasting friendship after the job and Gambit was seen in here often, sometimes seeking information, but most often chasing the upper class women that came here seeking commitment free companionship.

Once inside the club, Kimble was forced to cover his ears at first, the music was really loud now, but it sent a thrill right through him. He could see bodies everywhere dancing and drinking. How was he possibly going to find his way around in here? Gambit tugged on him and steered him to the back. His face was recognizable here --- his loose reputation and skill as a lover preceding him --- and lots of women tried to stop him from going too far. He politely brushed them off, joking and playing around. Kimble was stunned. They were all so beautiful, how could Remy pass them by so easily?

The club was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. It rose four floors above them and was packed. There was a band playing alternative disc music and the dance floor was tight with well dressed dancers, mostly women in form revealing dresses and skirts. Kimble was drooling inside, there was no way he was going home unsatisfied this night, not with such a crop to chose from.

They came to a table where three women were already sitting and Kimble smiled at them shyly, awestruck by their fine clothes and sparkling shines. They were even more beautiful than the ones they'd just passed. Gambit turned to him, "Kimble, dis is Vanessa, Terry and Sarah. Say 'ello to the petites."

"Good morrow," he said and they laughed.

" 'E's not from around 'ere," Remy explained with a grin. "Take it easy on 'im." He sat Kimble down and leaned over to the girls. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Try not to eat 'im alive, bien?" He laughed and walked off.

Kimble looked at the women and grinned. A blonde, brunette and a redhead. This was going to be tough. How could he possibly chose from three such wonderful creatures? Maybe he could get them all at once, now that would be fun. Vanessa, the blonde, turned to him when she heard him laugh. "Well, are you going to tell us your name?"

He put his hand out. "Name's Kimble."

"Just Kimble?"

He grunted. "Kimble's enough fer me."

"The last guy Remy brought in with just one name wasn't much fun."

Logan. Kimble grinned even wider. "I kin assure you darlins, I'll be lots more fun than him. Who wants ta dance?"

"Oh! The other one didn't want to dance at all!"

"I'll jus' bet I do lotsa things he don't," Kimble boasted confidently and stood. The women joined him and they moved to the dance floor. He watched them carefully, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. He wasn't sure what all the customs were, but he could learn quickly. He danced and grew more comfortable as he took in more of what was around him. He was playful and flirtatious and they had fun. The girls formed a circle around him and he couldn't stop from smiling and laughing. He was so excited to have these beautiful women so close.

Vanessa was the boldest by far and pulled him into her arms. She danced against him and grabbed his ass, pulling him even closer against her. She wanted his full attention and quickly had it. She was wearing a skin tight black dress and smelled wonderful. Kimble couldn't stop himself from running his hands through her hair and kissing her and she made no move to stop him. He felt her heat and laughed, kissing her freely now, exploring her with his tongue. She squeezed his ass again, nibbling on his ear and he bucked a little, hopelessly aroused by her recklessness and she knew it.

"Nessa, huh? Remy tol' me all about you," he whispered in her ear as he licked it playfully.

"All good I hope?" she replied with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah," he said and kissed her again.

They danced for a while, making a game of moving their bodies against one another. Vanessa was wild and free and wasn't the least bit shy with her hands. She explored him thoroughly, checking him out and smiling when she felt the hardness of him push against her again. Kimble couldn't wait to have her, but loved the game as much as the conclusion. He wouldn't push the issue and would wait for her to tell him what was going to happen next.

Remy came up to them with a half drunk glass of whiskey in his hand and whispered something in Vanessa's ear, grinning at Kimble all the while. She laughed at what he'd said, but kept it to herself.

Remy took in Kimble's happiness with a wide grin, positively feeding off of the Siskan's cheerful radiance. Here now was Kimble as he should be -- happy, carefree and more than a little reckless. It was infectious and Gambit couldn't help himself but push against Vanessa a little as they danced, moving her suggestively in between them. Vanessa laughed, more than a little carefree herself and happily allowed herself to be pressed between these two handsome men. Kimble was all over it, his vibrations of lust and want affecting all three of them now. Gambit felt them come at him, knowing he was being influenced, but no longer caring all that much. However, he had come here to give Vanessa to Kimble and he wasn't going to back down on that. He winked at Kimble, finished his drink, gave Vanessa a kiss on her neck before he walked away, sliding his glasses down to wink at Kimble again.

Kimble laughed as he felt Vanessa shiver a little from Remy's caress. Wouldn't it just be lovely to have them both? Kimble mused to himself. He would love to watch Remy fuck.

Kimble glanced over her shoulder, tracking Remy as he left. His grin faltered when he unexpectedly caught sight of a young man coming down the stairs from the upper deck. The man was tall and lean, dressed in a nice black suit and tie. He had lovely brown hair that shimmered and fell about his shoulders in gentle waves, catching light from the overhead lamps that were everywhere. His eyes were sparkling blue and crinkled as he laughed and greeted his guests. What caught Kimble's attention was this man's uncanny resemblance to Sheyman. He saw Kimble blatantly staring at him in wonder and their eyes locked for a moment. He smiled in amusement and Kimble's breath failed him.

Vanessa noticed and turned to see where he was looking. "What? Oh, that's Raul. He owns the place. You know him?"

"No...no. He jus' reminds me a somebody, is all," Kimble stammered, a little shaken.

He gave his attention back to her, or at least he tried to. They danced again but his eyes kept straying back to Raul as he smoothed his way through the crowd, greeting people and being a perfect host. He was perfectly aware of Kimble's scrutiny and often met his eyes playfully, not seeming to mind Kimble's interest in him one bit.

Vanessa noticed that Kimble was distracted and led him back to their table, hoping to draw him away from Raul. Remy's whispered message had been a warning that Kimble was sexually restless and open to anyone. Now that she'd seen him, she wanted Kimble for herself.

Kimble's eyes were bright and he laughed as Vanessa squeezed in on the bench seat next to him, playfully bumping her breasts against his arm. He looked for Raul in the crowd, but he'd lost him.

Remy was back at the table and waiting for them. He'd gotten more drinks for all of them and some bowls of crackers and pretzels. He had enjoyed watching Vanessa play around with Kimble and smiled, pleased by the glowing light in the eyes of his friend. He knew Kimble had needed this and was taken by how magnificent Kimble looked when he was happy like this. It changed everything about him and reminded him of how Young Kimble had been in the Siskan pleasure room. Kimble was confident and not the shy withdrawn shell of man he'd been at the Mansion only hours before.

Of course, Vanessa was responsible for most it. She was so easy and just as flirtatious and loose as he was. Even she'd gone home with Logan eventually. She didn't speak of it, but always had a gleam in her eye whenever his name was mentioned. Remy looked up as they were suddenly joined by Raul. He'd melted out of the crowd as if by magic.

Vanessa almost groaned aloud.

" 'Ey, Raul!" Remy cheered, shaking his hand. "Good ta see you again! Dis 'ere is Kimble."

Kimble stuck his hand out eagerly and Raul shook it with a laugh. Their eyes met again and Raul smiled, letting his hand linger before he pulled it back. "Charmed."

Kimble grunted a laugh, but his eyes never left Raul's face. Everyone else in the room had disappeared and Raul knew it. Vanessa looked at Kimble and pouted a little.

"Dis 'ere is Raul's place," Remy explained to Kimble. He saw the spark between the two men and laughed inside, a little chagrined. He knew Raul was gay and could also see the resemblance to Sheyman. It hadn't occurred to him until now that maybe he should have just introduced Kimble to Raul first and gotten it over with. He could see Kimble was enthralled --- if the poor Siskan could make up his mind! Between the three women and this beautiful man, poor Kimble had a full plate and didn't know where to begin.

"You owns this whole place?" Kimble asked, looking around him in wonder. The floors went up so high he couldn't tell where the Club ended and the rest of the building began.

"Yes. Would you like to see the upstairs? I have a magnificent apartment," Raul said suggestively, undressing Kimble with his eyes. He just loved it when Remy brought in new people.

Vanessa snorted. "Forget it, Raul. He's with us."

"I'd love to," Kimble answered quickly as if she hadn't spoken. He was staring at Raul intensely, his choice made.

Raul extended his hand again. "This way, then."


	9. Chapter 9

(Nine)

Kimble slid off the bench, climbing over Vanessa almost rudely in his haste. He took Raul's hand and they disappeared up the stairs, Raul waving his arms about expansively as he showed off the upper deck.

Vanessa watched them go, stunned she had been passed over so quickly, that event was rare enough to mark on the calender. She turned on Remy in indignant irritation and punched his arm. "I thought you said he would be with us!"

Remy just laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "Je suis de'sole, 'Nessa. Kimble's the kind of guy who likes ta keep 'is options open." He ducked as she smacked at him some more. "'Don' worry, chere. No need for you to go 'ungry if you don' want to," he said, sliding his hand between her thighs, feeling the slinky sheerness of her stockings. She laughed, appeased now by his amorous attention towards her, and pulled him closer.

Vanessa was pleasantly surprised. She knew Remy was going out with Rogue and had been for some time. He brought Rogue by the Club once but Vanessa hadn't been impressed. She was aware of Rogue's inability to touch and wondered why Gambit put up with it. _Guess he's given up_, she thought happily to herself, kissing him as Kimble became an afterthought. _Fine by me._ She pulled back and took Gambit's hand, leading him away from the table. It was time to find a more private place.

She took him up to the second level and down a long narrow hallway. She stopped in front of one of the doors and slid a tiny key out from her black lace bra. She held it up to his face like a carrot for the donkey.

"What's dat, chere."

"Me and Raul, we have an understanding."

"An' dat is?"

"I tell all my hundreds of friends to come to his club and he gives me my own office."

"Y' own office?" Remy looked around him, but they had stopped in front of a Ladies room with an Out of Order sign on the door.

"Oh, it's good enough for you and me, don't you worry," she promised and unlocked the door, shutting it tight behind them. Remy strode in casually, sliding his glasses down to look over a very disheveled mess of a room. The mirror was broken and there was no way one of the two miserable toilets was ever going to flush again. The sinks were thick with dust and he wondered if any of them worked.

"Lemmie guess. 'E use dis as an excuse not to fix up de place?"

"If it was clean, we'd be interrupted," she said, wiping clean a spot on the vanity and climbing up, pulling him in between her legs. "And that is something... I ...definitely ...don't... want," she finished, kissing him in between words and sliding the cheesy sunglasses from his face. She had always loved the look of him and wanted to see his eyes.

"An what do you want, mon petite fille?" he asked, his voice little more than a husky whisper. He was wound up tight and starting to tremble slightly at the thought of her. He hadn't been with another woman in a long time.

"What do I want? Hmm... let me see...How about you start with your tongue and work your way down?"

"Hmm... Whatever de lady wants, she gets," he replied, ever obedient, and kissed her slowly, taking his time to savor her heat and taste.

They got carried away quickly and he was forced to shrug off his coat and open his shirt and tie, already feeling too warm. He was beyond wound now and somewhere else. The smell of her and the feel of her bare skin was almost too much after months of sacrificing his love of touching for his love for Rogue. He was a man who lived for sensory input, he loved to touch, to taste, to experience all of the woman he was with. He felt flushed and almost high and when he opened his eyes to look at her again, he saw her shine glowing shimmery and bright. It hung about her body like a ghostly halo, flickering in invitation and wanting him near. He swallowed heavily, not sure what it meant that he was seeing this now, but not quite willing to stop.

"You okay, lover?" she asked. He hadn't realized he was staring. Her shine was intoxicating.

"Oui, chere. Jus' been a real long time."

He slid her tight dress up over her hips and fingered her dainty lace panties. These women, so silly. Why even bother? he teased himself as he pulled the tiny garment off of her and tossed it aside. He liked the look of her garters and stockings and so left them alone. She tugged on his pants and soon he had quite the pile of fine men's wear on the floor. She pulled him close, wanting him, but he paused.

"Hold up dere, fille. Lemmie get my little 'elper first," he said, reaching for his coat and taking out a small blue package. In his long relationship with Rogue, wearing a condom was second nature to him.

She grabbed his wrist. "You don't need that."

" 'Ey 'Nessa, dis de modern age. I don' wanna give you no trouble."

"I had my tubes tied last year."

"You ain't got no kids, why you do dat?"

"Because I'm rich and I don't want any." She kissed him again. "I'm clean, don't worry. I get tested all the time and you're the only one I would do this for."

Gambit let the packet fall on his pile of clothes and thought on it no more. She could have given him no greater gift. He went back to where he'd left off and before he knew it, was feasting on this gorgeous woman, getting higher by the moment. Having no restrictions in touching now, he was eager to explore her to the fullest and was happy to indulge in some of the more intimate and oral forms of foreplay he'd had to forsake for Rogue. He was a good lover and knew he did this well. Vanessa certainly agreed, her moans and soft cries of happiness were answer enough.

He tried to take his time, tried to make sure she was good and ready for him, but he couldn't help the urgency that was building up inside of him. Her taste was in his mouth and his nose and then he couldn't wait any longer. He rose up to stand and took her up on that vanity, listening to her moans in his ear and hardly able to contain himself. The first plunge into her body almost undid him and he couldn't stop the tremor that rocked him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had unprotected sex and the fullness of the contact sent him reeling.

Remy was a young man, but he lived those years hard and to the fullest. He learned at an early age what he liked, and the only thing he liked better than pulling off that impossible score was women. He'd lost his virginity very young to a much older woman who found in him a ready and quick student. He learned fast how best to please and it seemed to show in how he carried himself and was always playing around flirtatiously. He was ruggedly handsome and attracted many women of all kinds. He used it to his fullest advantage, charming his way through scores of them and loving every minute of it. He was a slut, a male pig and could have cared less. He loved the way they smelled, they laughed and best of all, the way they loved. He was especially attracted to women who knew how to laugh and live their lives well like Vanessa. He was also very careful only to play with those who wouldn't demand any more than he had to give. He wasn't a tease and didn't use women frivolously, but the only time he was ever faithful with one girl was with Rogue and those times when she set him free like this, he romped and played with the best of them, carefree and reckless.

Now, back in the decrepit, broken down ladies' room at Raul's, Gambit was on fire. Vanessa's shine was blasting into him and soon her heartbeat as well. He was getting high off of this magnificent, glorious woman and he knew it. He realized what was going on now, Vanessa's shine was telling him something, whispering its secrets just out of earshot in a slow sensual form of dirty talk that was driving him crazy. He understood now that Kimble had done something to him when they had shared files, giving him more than just a reliable knowledge of Siskan. A door had been opened in his mind. It might have already existed --- he lived for sensuality and was already in tune to the moods of others --- but Kimble had kicked that bitch wide open now. Kimble had changed him somehow, done something wonderful and fine to him and it was oh so good...so good...

Vanessa laughed as Remy climaxed with a loud cry and a frightful shudder, making the vanity shake beneath her. Her head touched back against the mirror as he shook and shook, shivering for all he was worth as he cried out again and again.

Gambit was reeling. It was impossible what he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he had ever cum this hard. It took a moment for the rush to fade, but finally he lay still and gasping on top of her, hardly able to hold himself up from crushing her. He felt a little faint and grey around the edges, but in a fully satisfying way. "Je suis de'sole, mon jolie. Dat was a bit fast. Sorry," he wheezed, breathless. He could feel the backwash of her happiness creeping into his mind just it had from Kimble in the memory files and knew sex would never be the same for him again, Kimble had seen to that.

_No wonder Kimble's so lost wit'out it,_ he thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath. Bringing Kimble here was the best thing he could have done for his friend...and himself as well. _Should 'ave done dis a long time ago..._

"It's okay, lover. The night is still young," Vanessa said, accepting his apology and brushing his hair back from his beautiful ruby red eyes. She wasn't blind to how hard he had climaxed and was more than a little flattered. "I know you'll make it up to me, won't you?"

Remy grinned, shivering from her caress. "D'accorde, chere. Whatever de lady wants."

Vanessa laughed again, making him tremble from the sound of it, and eased his head back down to where he'd started from. Gambit shrugged and went to it, pleasantly buzzed now from her shine and never more grateful to be alive than he was at that moment. There was nothing he loved more than this, a happy woman. He was the giver of pleasure and the appreciative receiver of her wonderful love and happiness vibrations as they came into him again and again, feeding his spirit as they did Kimble's.

-----------------------------------

Kimble gasped as the last of his orgasmic shivers left him. He lay against his lover, overwhelmed by what he was feeling. Most of it was relief. He still had his gift, his magic. He had been so afraid it would be gone because he'd been broken. He'd felt Raul's love and acceptance wash over him during their loveplay and it left him breathless and warm. He lay his head against Raul's chest, not wanting the sound of his heartbeat to fade too soon, and laughed softly as Raul petted him and sent some more affectionate vibrations his way. Kimble was high and satisfied in a way his hands alone would never have been able to achieve. His head was quiet and calm, free of all troublesome thoughts as if someone had come in and wiped him clean with a huge white brush. All he knew was an endless great white bliss.

Kimble pulled away after a few more minutes of gentle cuddling and sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked out of the sliding glass door and into the night. Raul's penthouse suite was high and very private. The slider was open, letting in a fresh stream of wonderful fresh air. He felt wonderful and tingly all over. Alive. Three years. Three fucking years since he'd had this wonderful sensation of release. No, not since Siska, he realized, which meant it was even longer than that -- sixty years or more. The thought made him a little sad. So much wasted time. Well, no more. He couldn't wait to feel it again.

Raul sat up and came close, unable to stop touching this wonderful morsel Remy had so thoughtfully brought him. He untied Kimble's hair and let it fall loose around his shoulders. He ran his hands through the long black hair, feeling its softness. He'd never known a man with hair so long, it reached Kimble's waist. He heard Kimble growl softly with contentment at the attention and loved the sound of it.

"What are you thinking?" Raul whispered softly.

"I wuz thinkin' I ain't felt this good in a real long time," Kimble replied honestly. His naked body was bathed in moonlight making his bright white skin all the more striking.

Raul had proven to be an excellent choice for Kimble's re-initiation back into the world of love. Raul had been patient and unhurried, taking his time to show off his apartment and pour them some wine. They had chatted just a little bit as they worked their way to Raul's large bedroom, and once there...well, it was like rediscovering Heaven. Kimble was about as high as a poor love starved Siskan could get.

"I want you to come by and see me again," Raul said, kissing Kimble's neck. Kimble's skin had a fine sweet taste to it, unlike anyone else he had ever known. He couldn't get enough of it.

Kimble shivered from the caress, feeling it on a level no normal human could. As an empath, he was privy to just how much Raul was in love with him at this moment. It was sure to pass, but for now he would take it and drink it down. Still, he wanted to be honest with his new friend. "I ain't that free."

Raul pouted just a little, obviously disappointed. "Why's that? Are you married?"

Kimble laughed at the idea. "No, but I'm pretty much stuck where I am. It's complicated." He paused, rubbing his hands. "I ain't gay neither."

"Humph. That's what they all say," Raul teased playfully. Kimble's skill had been much too great for him to believe this was something Kimble didn't do all the time.

"No. I meant it. You jus' beat 'Nessa to the punch is all."

"I don't care about that."

Kimble glanced at Raul, feeling bold. "I don' really looks like this."

"You're a mutant like Remy? That doesn't bother me." Raul paused and gave Kimble a playful smile. "Show me."

"Only if ya promise not ta laughs or screams or nuthin," Kimble joked.

"Okay," Raul promised, intrigued.

Kimble stood slowly and shook his body like a wet dog drying off. His flesh moved over him like a liquid and his body began to change. His movements were graceful, his body in a dance as he spread out his wings and altered his center of gravity when his legs bent crookedly under him, assuming their normal pilot shape. He stepped forward, bathed in moonlight and stretched, flapping his wings a little and flexing his muscles. He felt beautiful here with Raul and it came out in his body posture as he showed himself off.

Raul growled in approval. "You should have showed me this first!" he said with pure admiration, standing up to get a better look. He walked around Kimble, exploring him with his hands. He loved Kimble's new look, he was like a living piece of art. "You're magnificent... Like an angel."

Kimble laughed. "I may be many things, but I ain't no angel."

"You're good enough to be mine," Raul whispered and ran his hands over Kimble's bat like wings, laughing when Kimble shivered with obvious pleasure at the tentative exploration. It inspired Raul to do more and he pressed his body to Kimble's back and hugged him, feeling the hard muscles of Kimble's well defined abdominals. Kimble flexed them as he breathed, craving this man's touch. He sighed as Raul's hands slid lower to caress him more deeply and shivered with renewed passion. Impatient for more, Kimble levitated slightly, bringing Raul up with him. They both laughed as Kimble twisted, playfully dumping his new friend back onto the bed.

"Oh, this is sweet!" Raul purred as Kimble lay back over him using his power to hover gracefully. He was so beautiful, Raul couldn't resist. "Please say you'll see me again. Please!"

"All right," Kimble said slowly, licking his neck. How could he refuse? This was too wonderful for words. "I'll ask Remy ta brings me."

Raul kissed him and shivered. "Love me again, please. Like you did before. I've never felt anything like that ever..." Of course Raul had no idea he'd just been ravished by an empath willing to share. If he had known he might not have cared, he was on fire and more than a little giddy himself.

"Only on one condition," Kimble replied, touching him in the all the right places oh so lightly with playful, hungry fingertips. He was an artist at this and didn't think it would take much to persuade Raul to do what he wanted. "Since ya knows I ain't exactly human, I wants ta love ya right. No stupid latex in between. I cain't do nuthin' to ya but make ya shake like the whole house goin' down. I ain't never wore nuthin' like that stupid condom b'fore an' it sucks. I wants ya all the way."

"Whatever you say," Raul said, trembling at the thought of what Kimble had made him feel. No one had ever made him so high, so giddy. Kimble was like an intoxicating new drug and when he felt the Siskan come inside him again and flood his mind with that unstoppable rush of ecstacy and heat, he happily lost all control.

Kimble felt Raul slip away into the white cloud of bliss only he could bring and laughed. With the frustrating rubber barrier gone, Kimble could fully experience this lover the way he should and his spirits soared, bringing out another rapturous vocal response from Raul. Kimble was beyond himself with happiness. This is what he was meant to do, the way he was meant to serve. There was no greater joy than this. Oh yes, he wasn't going to forget this any time soon. He owed Remy in way he could never hope to repay.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ten)

Kimble came down the steps to Club's main floor. He had showered and left Raul asleep on the bed, finding his way down on his own. He had Raul's phone number in his pocket and the smell of his soaps all over him to remind him of the fun he'd had. Never was there a more contented Siskan than this. It was late now and there was a lot less people here. He didn't see Gambit anywhere and made his way to the bar as he'd been instructed. He leaned against the railing and the barkeeper walked up to him with a smile.

"You're with LeBeau, right?"

"Yeah."

"He said for me to tell you to wait. He'll only be a few minutes. Meantime, drinks are on the house. What can I get you?"

Kimble grinned and sat on a bar stool. He was enchanted by the pretty neon lights of the bar signs. He had no idea what to order so he asked the guy to surprise him. He didn't know what the guy made for him, but it was sweet and tasty. He was content and a little high from being with Raul. The warmth from the alcohol was finishing him off.

He was almost out cold with his head on his hand when Remy came and lightly touched him. He looked up into Remy's eyes and saw his contented shine. "Guess I don' gotta worry 'bout 'Nessa bein' all pissed at me, huh?"

"Non, she say she won' be 'appy till you give 'er what she missed. It's a shame, though, 'er 'avin' me firs'. When you've 'ad de best it's all downhill from dere," he boasted with a happy smile.

Kimble snickered. "Is that a challenge? I jus' loves a challenge. Bring 'er on."

"She all done. Gambit seen to dat."

Remy tossed a large bill on the bar and dragged Kimble out, not waiting for his change. He was too drunk and tired to drive far so he drove them back to his apartment and they crashed out on his bed, not bothering to undress. Remy allowed Kimble to lay behind him and snuggle close, feeling too contented to argue. Kimble kept his hands to himself, happy just to have the company and fell asleep quickly, snoring softly and dreaming of Raul, a small smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

-----------------------------------

Kimble woke a few hours later. He was alone on the bed and blinked around him, momentarily disoriented. He was in an unfamiliar place and had to remind himself of where he was. A noise had awakened him, Remy was sick and throwing up in the bathroom. Kimble got up and made his way to the bathroom door. He peered inside and saw Remy at the sink, washing out his mouth. "You okay?"

"Uhhnn...Yeah, for now. Funny t'ing, I didn' drink all dat much. Musta picked up some kind of bug," Remy said, coming out. He was pale and he rubbed his stomach, belching a little. "Man, dis sucks..."

"Glad I don' git sick. Not 'less somebody's beatin' on me, anaways," Kimble commented. As a non-organic being, he had nothing to offer a virus. However, the last two serious beatings he'd gotten had twisted his insides all to shit.

"We should head back to de 'ouse."

"Can ya drives like this?"

"Don' know, but dey gonna 'ave a fit once de know you gone. Better off gettin' back."

"Lemmie drive."

"Dat's de only Jeep I got, man."

"You knows I learn fast. I kin fly a great big ship, I won' crash yer car."

"D'accorde. We take de back roads an' go real slow, comprenez?"

"I gotcha."

Remy took a can of soda out of the fridge and let Kimble help him down the stairs. He felt a little better once they got outside. The air was cool and refreshed him a little. He gave Kimble a quick tutorial on how to drive the standard shift and was happy to see Kimble learned as fast as promised. Kimble was mechanically inclined and used to the vibrations of machines. He learned the stick shift quickly and was soon guiding them along, thrilled to no end to be the Master of this vehicle.

Remy curled up in the passenger seat and sipped his Coke, burping softly in an effort to settle his stomach. It had been a while since he'd been truly sick and hated this. He could feel the ache in his bones and knew he had a fever. At least he'd taken Kimble out and showed him a good time before he got sick. He had fulfilled his promise to the pilot and was happy to have done it.

Kimble glanced over at him now and again as he drove. Remy looked terrible. He patted Remy's knee, making him smile.

"Je suis bein. I'm good, buddy. Don' you worry. Take de nex' left."

Kimble followed Remy's instructions, memorizing the route and filing it away. They passed through Salem Center, a small town very close to the Mansion. Remy pointed out some sights quickly as they drove by. He showed Kimble Harry's, a bar where the team often hung out. Good steak and pizza. Kimble smiled, vowing to be good, knowing Remy would take him eventually.

Kimble drove up to the gates of the Mansion. They had been left open and Remy knew they were busted. Oh, well. Too late to do anything about it now. He didn't even bother to be sneaky and had Kimble drive them right up to the front of the house. Sure enough, Logan was waiting for them, having seen them come up on the security cameras.

Logan was sitting on the front porch railing when Remy and Kimble drove up. He grunted a laugh when he saw Kimble in the driver's seat. He could see Kimble was in complete control of the vehicle and wondered how long before that turned into some new kind of trouble. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in."

It didn't take long for Kimble's absence to be discovered. Wolverine had found Kimble's bracelet in the showers, but decided to keep it to himself. Remy's scent was all over it and Logan knew Kimble hadn't gone alone. That was enough for him not to worry. Trouble was, Logan wasn't the only one checking up on the pilot. Scott had gone looking and Logan couldn't stall him long enough. Scott had freaked and Logan was forced to admit Remy had spirited him away just so the whole team didn't go out looking.

Kimble eased Remy out of the Jeep and they staggered up to the house. "Remy's sick."

"Yeah, I can see that. Party a little too hard, Gumbo?"

"Non, dis sumptin' else."

Logan sniffed at him and knew he was right. Remy's face was flushed and his eyes a little too shiny. "Better get some rest."

Remy turned to Kimble. "You git goin' now. Fallen's prob'ly all worried. Go on an' tell 'er what a good time you had."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Bien entendu, Gambit always is. Go on now."

Kimble nodded and walked cautiously past Logan, keeping his eyes down. He didn't know what to expect, but Logan's passivity wasn't it. He counted himself lucky on that score and disappeared inside the house.

Logan sniffed him as he went by. He waited until Kimble was gone before commenting to Gambit. "He smells like Raul. What a waste."

"P'etetre...but not for Raul," Remy joked.

"Fallen should have just made him a girl and gotten over it."

Gambit laughed. "Den 'e'd be a lesbian just to spite 'er. 'E goes his own way. Least now 'e'll be good for a while. Keep out of trouble."

"Doubt it." He looked up at Remy. "Charlie's gonna wanna see ya 'bout this. I wasn't gonna say nuthin', but ol' One Eye was checkin' up on 'im. Guess Chuck didn't trust me on this either."

Remy was genuinely surprised by Wolverine's willingness to back him up on his decision to take Kimble out. "Don't matter. When de Professor take one look at 'im, 'e gonna know Gambit was right. Never seen a guy so contented wit 'imself. 'E gonna be good for a while, you mark me."

Logan nodded, in rare agreement with his rambunctious teammate. He grinned and sniffed at him again. "Kimble wasn't the only one that got lucky."

Remy just shrugged. "I am my own man."

Logan snickered. "Right, sure, uh huh. It's just as well, Gumbo. Guys like you an me're always gonna be on the outside. Less baggage the better."

They walked in the house, but Remy didn't even make it to the stairs before the Professor came out of his office. Remy rolled his eyes and followed him back to the office like a kid in school. He would sit through this and then go pass out. He flopped down on the Professor's couch and sat back, wanting only to get this over with.

"I gave you specific instructions, Remy."

"Gambit's got a clause in 'is contract, say 'e don' follow orders when dey come from deranged old men on wheels."

"This is very serious."

"So was I. You go down dere, take one look at Kimble an you tell Gambit 'e was right --- if you got de balls to admit you was wrong."

"REMY!" the Professor bellowed, unable to hide his outrage. Gambit was one of the few who knew just how to push his buttons and he instantly regretted his outburst, seeing it as a sign of weakness. He'd forgotten how easily the thief could get the upper hand of a conversation.

Gambit knew it, too. He was firm in his reply. "Non. Dis time Gambit was right. Do what you want to Gambit, it don' matter, mon amis. 'E done de right t'ing. Kimble gonna be sweeter dan candy now, I guarantee it."

"If you take him off the grounds again, you're off the squad." Charles said, calmer now.

Gambit lay still and quiet, considering. "Sure, whatever. If Gambit goes, 'e's goin' wit me. I'm not leavin' 'im 'ere for you to break," he said, completely serious.

"You have no idea what he's capable of. You can't control him, no one can. He must be made to understand that he can hurt people."

" 'E knows. 'E knows more dan any of you give 'im credit for. 'E just needs to be 'andled in a way none of you are used to. Gambit's gonna see to it, je promets."

"No. You are to stay away from him. I want the two of you separated and that's final. I will look after him."

Remy snorted and laughed. "Oh, sure. Uh, huh. Dat's gonna go over real well. He's jus' so in love wit you."

"You will obey me."

"Sure. I know Kimble's good for a while ---- no t'anks to you. You gonna say he good for you, but Gambit knows de truth." He stood up and swayed unsteadily.

The Professor's frustration evaporated and he was instantly concerned. "Are you quite all right?"

"Oui. Gambit's got a flu or some stupid t'ing."

"Go down and see Henry."

"Sure t'ing, 'Fessor." He made his way to the door, but paused. "You go see Kimble. You take one good look in his eyes, really see. **See him**. You gonna know Gambit was right." He turned and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

(Eleven)

Kimble walked into the Lucky Dragon and looked around. All was quiet. He peeked into the galley and saw Fallen there, her back to the door and an open bottle of whiskey on the table.

"Hey, Fallen," he whispered softly, trying to sense her mood.

She turned to face him and cocked her head in surprise when she saw he was dressed in normal clothes. He hadn't told her about being able to alter his skin. She didn't speak, but patted the bench next to her.

He came in and sat next to her, sideways on the bench. He lay his hand on her cheek and 'read' her. She had been terribly worried when she learned he'd gone and was shocked by the great big hole she'd found inside when it occurred to her that he might not return. She had cried and cried and Seth had been unable to console her. She was now sitting here, depressed and sad, but relieved he was home.

Kimble took her into his arms and held her close. "I ain't goin' nowheres, baby doll. I jus' had ta go out. I cain't stay all trapped up inside like this. I'm sorry if I scared ya."

She gripped him. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come back."

"We made a promise, you an' me. I ain't goin' nowheres ya cain't find me. Ya gots ta unnerstand, girl. You gots love all around ya here in Seth, I gots nuthin'. I need it more'n the Ristle, okay? Without it, this place ain't nuthin' but a big ol' box, fuckin' squeezin' me so tight, I cain't hardly breathe."

"I'm sorry, Kim. I guess this place isn't what I'd thought it would be."

"I knows this is a good place fer you an' Seth an' I promise ta try real hard, okay? I means it this time. I had such a good time, Fallen, I ain't got the words. I ain't felt so good in so long an' it...it made me think real hard 'bout what I gots ta do. I'm gonna be real good, you'll see. Remy's gonna take me out again and y'all will see that ya gots nuthin' ta worry 'bout with me, okay?"

Fallen hugged him. He had the smells of other people and of other places. It made her sad until she sat back and saw the glowing light in his eyes. He seemed so very different now, at peace. All the pent up frustration he'd been carrying around was gone. He kissed her and she could sense his inner serenity, he had sent it out to her as they touched.

She laughed a little. "So who was she?"

"Raul."

"Oh! Oh, heh...okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"He wuz so sweet an' fine, Fallen."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

Kimble laughed, feeling high again as he thought of it. "Remy had a bellyache so he let me drive us back. He gots a nice black Jeep and it was really, really great!" Kimble said, his excitement infecting Fallen so she laughed with him. "Can I gits one, too, huh? I cain't wait ta drive it again, it wuz so cool!"

"What was cool?" Seth asked, popping up on the galley screen. His eyes were heavy and sad. It had been a long night with Fallen so upset and him not being able to do anything to help her.

Kimble noticed. "Fergit it," he replied, feeling bad. He got up and opened a drawer, taking out one of Fallen's large kitchen knives.

"What are you doing?" Fallen asked, rising. She knew what he had in mind but still wasn't comfortable with the idea of him cutting himself for her.

"I had such a good time, Fallen. Let me share some of that love with you. I knows it's been a long time since you an' Seth been together. Let me take ya to the Black Room an' we kin all be happy. You know, like it wuz b'fore."

"Let him do it," Seth said, unable to hide his anticipation. He needed this badly.

"All right," Fallen said, not wanting to argue. They went to the cage and Kimble undressed, not wanting to take a chance on ruining the clothes Remy had given him. Fallen watched him remove his clothes, looking him over and marveling at this creature she had brought out in the world. He was so beautiful and more lovely still when he shivered and changed back into a pilot. He stood before her naked, and gave her a small smile. He couldn't be embarrassed by his nudity, she was the one who had designed this skin for him after all. "Raul liked this. He said I wuz beautiful," he said, making his voice soft and husky.

"That's because you are," she replied, still unsure about him. He had changed so very much since they arrived here. He was a man, he was a child, he was a stranger. She wasn't entirely sure if he even belonged to her any more. Looking at him made her wonder what it was going to be like having Seth here for real. Would he be as beautiful as Kimble was? Perhaps he would be more so because she loved him so.

Kimble laughed at her softly and used the knife to cut his hand as he'd done before, making a tight fist to increase the flow of gel from the wound. He shivered from the pain, but in his current state of mental contentment, didn't really mind. He saw Seth on the screen eyeing him strangely and so used a mental command to dress himself in his usual black jeans to ease his brother's mind. He lay down on the bed next to his Mistress and embraced her quickly, kissing her cheek and burying his hands in her hair, unmindful of the gel he smeared across her face. He knew it would shimmer and disappear anyway.

She cried out as his body took a large draw of power from her for the repair and they were falling down togther as Kimble and Remy had done, only this time Kimble was in the right place and the connection to the Black Room was made. She landed with Kimble onto the soft silky bed of the Black Room and laughed when she felt him shake and shiver from the rush of her power. He slid away from her and curled up, his hands balled up at his throat like a child and a contented smile on his face as he slept.

Seth dropped down from the circle of light and greedily took Fallen into his arms, trembling madly at the thought of her. It had been so very long since they had been together like this. She laughed again at his haste as he kissed her madly and took her quickly. Like his brother, he learned fast and had soon found what pleased her best. This time he was overcome with emotion from the stressful night he'd had and was less careful as he whimpered with his desire for her. She let him do as he wished, sensing his need for release. It didn't take him long and he was shivering and gasping against her, much as Kimble had done only moments before. Kimble had said the rush of her power wasn't as good as fucking but you wouldn't know it to look at him.

Seth lay his head against her chest and wept. "Fallen, it's been so long. I can't bear it to be away from you anymore!"

"It won't be long now. I can feel how close we are with the codes. We were meant to be together and we will, my love," she said, untying his hair and letting it spill loose about his shoulders. He was Kimble's twin in almost every way except for his coloring and clean shaven face. He was so beautiful right up close like this, as beautiful as she had imagined he would be in real life, and she couldn't help but kiss him again. "Now, let's make up for time lost and try this again, nice and easy," she said, wrapping her arms around him and finding a way to bring him even closer.

They made love again, nice and easy as promised, and Fallen felt more content than she had in a long time. It had been her biggest fear that Kimble would not return. It wasn't that she had to have him near to her always, it was that he was her only conduit to this magical place, this Black Room. This was the only place she and Seth could be this close and communicate their love in such a meaningful way. With Kimble gone, they were hopelessly separated until Seth was finally retrieved from the system. She loved Kimble, but it was nothing compared to the bright flame of her passion for Seth. She wouldn't be truly happy until he was out and safely in her care for all time.

To be continued in Consequences.


End file.
